


Electrifying love

by Irondragon4



Series: X readers [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 42,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23985556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irondragon4/pseuds/Irondragon4
Summary: (Y/n) (L/n) has always lived on the streets with no one to keep her company but what happens when she numbs into the Thunder Legion.Will romance blossom between the lightning dragon slayer and this mysterious woman or will they stay apart?
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/Reader
Series: X readers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729441
Kudos: 13





	1. Meeting the dragon slayer

(Y/n)'s pov

I ran through the streets of a random town I didn't know the name of as the strong wind blew my hair into my face which really pissed me off. A tall man with short brown hair and blue eyes was running after me shouting "come back here and pay for what you broke!"

I ran faster so I could outrun the bar keeper but instead I ran right into what I assumed was a brick wall since it was so hard but I swear that it wasn't there before. The moment I made contact with the 'wall', I fell flat on my butt. My ankle hit the rock hard pavement which sent a surge of pain through my ankle.

"Ouch!" I shouted, gripping onto my ankle in pain while gritting my pointy teeth. "Hey. Are you okay?" a masculine voice asked me. I looked up and saw three men and a women standing in front of me.

I tried to stand up but the ankle that I had hurt gave way underneath me and I lost my balance. I was about to fall right back onto the stone pavement but the blonde grabbed onto my waist to stop me from falling. "I don't need your help, I know how to handle myself" I spat at the blond, hitting his arms to get him to let go of me but he wouldn't. "It doesn't look that way to me since you almost fell" the blond told me with a matter of fact voice.

"Hey stop right there!" the bar keeper yelled. I clicked my fingers in frustration. "Fuck! I forgot that guy was still after me" I hissed under my breath. The green haired man suddenly grabbed onto my waist just above the blond who let go of me and allowed him to try pick me up. I quickly reacted by kicking him in the balls with my good leg but he seemed unfazed. I froze in surprise. He unseathed his sword and but the handle into my stomach. Hard. I coughed as my vision blurred and I fell unconscious.

***

I slowly opened my eyes to see a white ceiling. I was completely confused and blinked in confusion as well as to clear the blurriness and sleep from my eyes. I became even more confused when I heard voices so I decided to listen in. "Maybe she's a gangster" a high pitched but defiantly masculine voice chirped. "I don't think she's a gangster tom cat because the only person after her was a bar tender" a female voice retorted in an annoyed way.

"I agree with Carla on this one Happy" A very deep masculine voice added. "Then maybe she's a murderer in disguise" the high pitched masculine voice chirped again. I growled at the fact that they were talking about me. Out of reflex, my body reacted to the first thought that came to mind.

I threw the covers off me, leapt out of the bed and crossed my arms, pinning the nearest figure to the wall. I heard screams from the other two. When I finally came to my senses and was able to see who it was that I had just attacked. I realised that I wasn't pinning a person but in fact I was pinning a black and white cat.

"YOU'RE A FUCKING CAT!!!!!" I half yelled, half asked the little cat. "Actually we're called exceeds now could you put me down before you kill me" he asked very faintly while he kicked his back paws. I was about to take my hands away from the cat's neck when 3 men and a girl came up the stairs.

I recognised the blond haired guy but the other three, I had never seen before. The girl had blue hair separated into two pony tails with brown eyes and a dress. One of the men had pink spiky hair with onyx eyes and a white scaley scarf. The third guy had long ,messy black hair and red eyes with piercings all over his face and on his arms.

Before I had the chance to even explain what was going on, the black haired guy turned his hand into iron and clubbed me right in the face, sending me flying into the wall. "That's what you get for trying to kill my cat you FUCKING BITCH!!! " he yelled.

I stood up. My ankle was screaming in pain but I ignored it. I narrowed my eyes. A sticky liquid which I recognised as my own blood by my own scent. It poured from a large cut on my forehead, just above my left eye where he had hit me

"Oh, so you want to pick a fight with me YOU MOTHER FUCKING DICK!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled as everyone looked like they were about to jump out of there own skin from fear and even flinched back slightly.

"ICE DRAGON TALON!!!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I attacked the black haired guy with a kick that was covered in ice, sending him flying back to the stairs. He stood back up but he was obviously in pain.

"Hey that hurt!" he snarled, gritting his teeth in anger. I was still mad at him and the blood was now covering the entire left side of my face. It was dripping onto the floor, staining the wooden floorboards in blood.

My eyes trailed to the side of the bed that I had been in to see my black combat boots. I picked my left one up and threw it into that jerks face, leaving a mark. I sat down and put my right boot back on. The guy picked up my boot and tried to throw it back at me but I ducked and the boot just hit the wall instead.

I stood up and limped over to the wall. I picked up the right boot and put it on my right foot which was the one that was sore. I noticed that my ankle had a bandage and some supports to allow me to walk. I smile a tiny bit before putting my shoe back on.

I tightened the straps on my boots and pushed myself up. I limped to the door and down the stairs before heading to the front door. With every step, my ankle screamed in even more pain but I kept ignoring it.

I was almost at the door when I felt a tug on the hood of my zipper. I turned around to see that the blond had grabbed a hold of my zipper. "Let go!" I snarled, baring my teeth. He didn't listen so I quickly changed into my lightning mode and began to spark electricity.

I then let off a huge discharge of electricity which filled nearly the entire room as many people were trying to dodge my attack.

After about five minutes of using the attack I turned around, expecting to see the blond lying on the floor unconscious and injured since he took that attack full force but no. He was still standing right behind me and with a firm grip on the hood of my zipper.

"Lightning doesn't work on me" he answered the question I was thinking with a smug grin plastered across his face. I tried my best to get out of his grip but every attempt only gained more pain in my ankle.

"Sorry princess but your staying here. I had Freed put an enchantment around the barrier so that all the guild members can leave but you can't" he said triumphantly. My shock quickly turned into anger after that. "You MOTHER FUCKING BASTERED! I hate you so FUCKING much!"


	2. Bieng held captive

(y/n)'s pov

I sat at the counter of the bar, bored out of my mind as I dropped my head roughly on my arms. "Hey, are you alright?" a white haired girl inquired in a sweet and caring tone.

"Who are you" I snarled in an annoyed and rude way, venom clear in my voice. "I'm Mirajane" she replied with a sickingly sweet smile while drying a glass, ignoring my tone.

"So, what's your name kid?" someone asked from behind me. "Tell us. Tell us" some annoying high pitched voices added. I turned around to see some weirdo guy with a helmet and five freaky looking toys floating next to him. "Why is it any of your business?" I snorted, giving a pissed off look. My (e/c) eyes flashing with annoyance at this guy.

"Because I want to know" the man replied to me with a weird smile on his face. "Why would I tell someone that I don't even Fucking know my name?" I growled, crossing my arms. I was starting to get extremely pissed at this guy.

"Well because I thought you might want to join the guild. It would be better if you got to know everyone here" he answered like it was nothing.

I had noticed that he stuck his tongue out when he spoke which seemed pretty disgusting and most likely unhygienic to others  
However I can't say anything since this is coming from the person who has lived their whole life in an alleyway with tattered and beaten up items and wears the same clothes every single day.

"Why would I join such a stupid guild?" I challenged with a snarl, crossing my arms and giving him a deathly glare. Then the guy with long green hair that had a small ponytail at the end walked up to me. "Your a very rude young girl, aren't you" he asked rhetorically while a brown haired girl and a blonde guy walked up to me.

"Not very lady like is she" the brown haired girl added, waving a fan in front of her face. "Why would I care what a bunch of fairies think of me. Your nothing more than weaklings compared to me" I explained with a smirk on my face, running one hand through my hair. Every single person in the guild turned around to face me and stared at me, eyes wide and jaws dropped.

"Alright then how about a battle" a pink haired man walked over to me as he set his right arm on fire. He may look like an adult but I swear he is acting like a child. "Alright but I ain't going easy on you just cause your a fairy" I told the cocky pink haired boy.

I stood up, ignoring the pain in my ankle and limped into the middle of the guild hall. Everyone quickly moved the tables and chairs to make a barricade and were hiding behind them. The only ones who didn't hide were the blonde, the green haired guy, the weirdo and the brunette. 

"I'm all fired up" the pinky yelled covering his fist in bright red, orange and yellow flames. He ran forward to attack. "Baka" I heard the blonde whisper while shaking his head. I covered my fist in my magic and punched him in the face and kicked him in the balls at the same time, sending him flying across the room.

Laxus's pov

"Baka" I whispered, shaking my head in disbelief. Natsu was about to punch the girl in the face when suddenly her hand turned into a white and light blue coloured ice and punched him in the face and kicked him in the balls at the exact same time, sending him flying back towards me.

I grabbed Natsu's scarf and held him in the air. He had passed out from the impact and was bleeding from a small cut on his head. Everyone was shocked by this except my team and I. "I thought she had potential" Freed muttered, hand placed under his chin while looking impressed.

The girl limped back to the bar counter and sat down. She placed one hand against her cheek, elbow leaned on the table and went into thought again while the guild put all the tables and chairs back into position. "Maybe we should get her to join the thunder legion" Bickslow suggested, head tilted to look at the girl.

"Yeah if she'll join the guild that is" Evergreen added, holding her fan in front of her face again.

(y/n)'s pov

I sat at the bar, remembering the days I spent with my foster mother and dragon Celest when the blonde guy with the lightning scar over one eye walked over and sat on the stool next to me.

"So what's your name?" he inquired with a raised eyebrow. "Why should I tell you?" I snared. "Because I want to get to know you" he replied. "Fine. My name is (Y/n)" I replied with a roll of my eyes.

"Nice to meet you (Y/n). I'm Laxus" he told me with a small smile on his face. Then his three friends came along. "I'm Bickslow" the guy in the helmet introduced and pointed to himself. "Nice to meet you. Nice to meet you." his little toys added.

"I'm Evergreen, Queen of the Fairies" The brunette added, holding a red and white fan in front of her face and pushing her glasses a little bit up her nose.

"And I am Freed" the green haired guy finished, bowing down in respect. "Hey, you know if you join the guild then you can be part of the Thunder Legion" Laxus stated. "Give me some time to think about it" I told him.


	3. Joining and jobs

(Y/n)'s pov

I sat at the bar counter bored out of my mind, fiddling with my (h/l), (h/c) hair. I had been stuck here for almost a day and that pink haired weirdo kept coming up and challenging me.

"Hey new girl" I heard him call across the guild. I turned around to see his face right in mine which pissed me off from the close contact. "What's wrong pinky? Did you lose your brain" I asked in a mocking tone, looking at him with a pissed of look and a small smile tugging at my lips. "It's salmon" he corrected me. I just looked at him raising one of my eyebrows.

"Fight me" he asked with a grin. "Ehhh, let me think......... no" I told him tapping my index finger onto the counter.

"Why not" he pouted with an annoyed face. "Because the last 30 times you've challenged me, I've sent you flying into the wall" I replied as he gave me a pouting face. "Oh come on, I'll beat you this time" he begged with some gloat in his voice.

"That's what you said last time" I replied trying to annoy him and get him to leave me alone. "Come on Natsu, leave her alone" Laxus called from across the guild hall to Mr pinky.

"Seriously, your on her side Laxus" Natsu moaned to the blond. "No, I can just see your annoying her you Fucking Baka" Laxus replied, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

I started to zone out of their conversation ad started to fiddle with the necklace that I had around my neck, thinking. 'Maybe I should join this run down guild, the games are coming up soon and I know a lot about the wizards in all the guilds from previous years of watching. Not to mention their are a few nice people in this place' I thought, one hand holding my head up while the other was now tapping on the old wood of the bar counter.

"What are you doing" A masculine voice asked, surprising me. "Whaaaaa......." I started but but fell of the stool I was perched upon before I could finish. "Are you ok" the voice asked. I opened my eyes to see Freed extending his arm for me to grab.

"Thanks. Sorry about that, you just startled me" I apologized and thanked him at the same time, giving a small laugh and rubbing the back of my head. "So what were you thinking about" He asked again.

"Oh.....Em.........Well........Eh" I tried to say something but the words kept getting caught in my throat and my mouth became dry when I noticed Laxus' gaze on me. "What's wrong" Freed asked, looking a little worried. Not in the way you would if you had a crush on someone but more in the way of fear that said person would get hurt by another person who cared about the first person who may have got hurt.

' Who is he afraid of' I asked myself, not realizing that I had zoned out. "(Y/n). (Y/n)" I heard my name being called by another masculine voice. I shook my head and looked up to see Laxus now standing their and waving his hand in front of my face.

"Oh sorry, I zoned out" I said giving a fake smile. "So have you decided to join the guild yet" Laxus asked, with a calm face although I could see excitement swimming around in his dark green eyes. He took a seat on a stool next to me while Bickslow and Evergreen walked over.

"I thought it over and I have decided that I will join your guild" I told them relaxing a little. "Cool" Laxus said with a calm exterior but I could see his eyes had excitement and happiness swimming in them.

"Hey Mira, we have a new member" Freed called to the white haired bar tender. "What colour would you like and where do you want it" Mira asked with her usual smile. I lifted up my hand and pointed at my (b/p) "(F/c) on my (b/p)" I replied.

"Alright" Mira said with her usual smile and leaned over a bit before stamping the guild mark in the place I pointed at. "Alright looks like we have a new member to the thunder legion" Bickslow cheered. "Welcome. Welcome" his toys added.

"How about we go on a job" Evergreen suggested, this time without her fan. "Sounds good to me" Laxus added while I just nodded.

After selecting a job request, we headed towards the train station. When we got on the train I felt like I was a bout to throw up my insides and eventually did indeed throw up out of the window.

The train finally pulled to a stop where I finally gained my sense of balance one again. I stood up as fast as I possibly could and got off that death trap of a machine. The others weren't far behind and we headed towards the clients house, my steps still a little shaky from the train ride.

We reached the door steps of the house that belonged to the client. *Knock knock* Evergreen knocked on the large wooden door. After a couple of minutes, the door slowly opened to reveal a young girl around the age of 18, maybe 19.

"Are you the one's who accepted my Grandfather's job request" she asked in a soft and gentle voice, her bangs falling into her face.

"Yes, I'm Freed, this is Bickslow, Evergreen, Laxus and (Y/n)" Freed told the girl who nodded. "Come in" she said shyly, opening the door fully to let us walk in.

I walked at the back of the group, looking around at the walls. I had to admit that I was jealous that this girl had a nice home to live in and I had.................. An alley. I wasn't rich in any way and I totally didn't have any money for food, let alone a house. In fact I only had £0.35 in my pocket/

"Hey Grandpa, we have some wizards who accepted our job request" The girl said once we came to a large room. I spotted an old man sitting in an arm chair in front of a fire place.

"So my request was answered" the man said in a croaky voice, while looking over at us with his hazel eyes. "Yes, we are wizards of Fairy Tail" Laxus replied with respect in his voice.

Time skip

The man and his granddaughter led us to the edge of a forest where the dark guild we had to defeat would be.

We waved goodbye to the two before heading out into the forest. It was so quite nothing like the noisy city that I lived in. That's when we saw the dark guild's hall. It was a small bungalow like building but darker with no windows and only one door

Laxus burst the door down with his magic, causing the entire guild to look at us. Then we were thrown into the mix of a battle.

I easily took care of my half of the dark guild members with my large supply of magic power and all my different elements but I could see the others having a hard time with their fights. That's when I knew I had to use the form celest told me not to use at all. 

I tapped into my blood dragon form and fused it with my death form. My (h/l), (h/c) turned to a blood red colour on the right side and a dark, deathly black on the left side. My right eye turned black and my left eye turned a bloody crimson red and my hair was now up to my hips.

My clothes had changed from my normal blue jeans and (f/c) top that was hiden by a leather waistcoat had now changed to a blood red dress with black markings on the bottom, I had a black leather jacket with black leggings and black boots with blood red marks at the bottom.

Everyone in the room turned around and stared at me with their eyes wide in fear and shock when they saw my change. "Blood's deathly dragon roar" I yelled sending a black and red roar at the enemy avoding hitting my guild members.

Once my attack was finished I saw I had taken out over 3/4 of the guild and the remaining members fled when they saw at least 1/3 of the members that were down were actully dead.

I slowly went out of my fused form and my clothes, hair and eyes went back to normal. "That was amazing (Y/n)" Freed said to me in utter shock with a look of amazement. I nodded, my breathing really heavy.

My head suddenly started pounding, my heart started to become tight and really painful and my eyes closed tightly shut. I felt my legs give way underneath me and felt the air hit my face as I fell over. The last thing I heard being Laxus, Freed, Bickslow and Evergreen calling my name.


	4. Doctors and dates

Laxus' pov

I stood and watched as (Y/n) collapsed after she had taken out a good chunk of the guild. "(Y/n)" I yelled with my teammates as she was about to fall to the floor but Evergreen got their just in time and caught her before she did.

I ran over and looked at her. Her face was turning pale and I could smell a deathly scent coming from her like how someone who was dying would smell.

I listened to her breathing with my dragon hearing and heard rugged gasps and saw she was having trouble breathing after catching a glimpse of the way her chest was rising and falling.

"We need to get her to a medic" freed explained in a worried tone, standing up while Evergreen picked her up and the four of us rushed to the village.

When we arrived at the edge of the village that was bordered with the forest, I saw the girl and her grandfather waiting for us, the grandfather sitting on an old stump.

"Did you complete the jo........." the man started before trailing of once he noticed (y/n) in Evergreen's arms.

The old man and his granddaughter took us to the hospital which wasn't too far and we rushed up to the front desk. The moment the receptionist saw (y/n) he rushed her into the back to get her healed and we were made to sit in the waiting room.

Time skip

It had been 2 days since our job and (y/n) was still in the infirmary room.

Freed had fallen asleep, his long green hair a mess from the way he had been sleeping the past couple of days and right now slept in one of the chairs in the waiting room.

Bickslow had also fallen asleep but he was hanging his head over the back of the chair with his tongue sticking out and his dolls sat on the table in front of the chairs but why they weren't just floating I had no idea.

Evergreen had also fallen asleep in another chair but seemed to still have some elegance and grace while sleeping in what would most likely be an uncomfortable sleeping area.

My eyes were starting to get heavy and I was about to give in to the welcoming darkness of sleep when the door to the medical rooms swung open which woke me up completely as well as my team.

The nurse walked over to us with a straight face but seemed to be kind of happy. "Your friend is awake and wish's to see you" the nurse said to us. I swear that my heart skipped a beat when I heard this because I was so over joyed that (Y/n) was alright.

The nurse lead us to a room near the end of a long corridor and opened the wooden door and let us go in.

(Y/n) was sitting in a bed with medical wires attached to her to keep her blood, breathing and heart stable. She also had stiches on her arms where I assumed their had been cuts.

She looked over at us and I saw something I haven't seen before, she had a scar that ran across the edge of her left eye which I'm pretty sure had been hidden by her (h/c) hair.

(Y/n)'s pov

I opened my eyes slowly to be met with a bright light shining down on me.

It took me a couple of minutes for my eyes to adjust to the light when I finally realized where I was.

I lay in a uncomfortable bed with wires attached to my arms, chest, stomach and even my nose.

I'm in a hospital' I thought to myself looking around the room.

I felt pain in my stomach and my arms and looked at them to see stiches in the cuts I had got when I was in a back alley fight with a pack of wild dogs for some bread and water I had stole from a villager.

One of the nurses walked in and saw I was awake they seemed overjoyed. "Ah miss your awake" she said in a sweet voice. "Yeah, do you know where my friends are" I asked in a croaky voice, it seemed that I hadn't quite recovered from the fight with that dark guild.

"Don't worry miss, their in the waiting room. I could go get them if you want" the nurse told me then asked. I nodded in agreement to her question and she gave a smile in return.

She left the room, leaving me alone in the room to wait for Laxus and the others.

After about 5 minutes the door opened once again and I caught the scent of Laxus and his team.

I turned my head to see them and gave a small smile

"When did you get those cuts and that scar" Freed asked "oh those, I got them in a fight with a pack of wild dogs over some bread and water" I replied giving a small smile and rubbing the back of my head.

"You fought over bread and water with a bunch of dogs" Laxus questioned with disbelief "yeah, that was going to be my dinner" I answered looking down at the covers.

"I guess that's reasonable" Bickslow said. "Reasonable. Reasonable" his little toys added. I smiled happily, glad that my new friends were able to help me.

Time skip(5 days later)

I was finally allowed to leave the hospital just yesterday and I now lay in my alley on my worn out mattress looking at the metal roof.

Every piece of roof from my shelter I had made myself using scrap metal while the rest of the stuff like my bed were just things I took from people that were about to get rid of them.

The rain started to hit off of the metal roof making a loud noise when I heard a smack from near the entrance.

I looked over and saw a small basket tied to a balloon which was floating just outside the entrance to my den.

I grabbed the handle of the basket and pulled it into my den before it could get any wetter from the rain.

I took off the small black and yellow checkered blanket that covered the top of the basket and looked inside.

Inside was a small bottle with a (f/m/f)(favourite milkshake flavour) milkshake, some homemade cookies and bread, a small white envelope and a small piece of white paper that was folded in half.

I opened up the note and read it

Dear (Y/n)

I think your really nice and I was hoping you wouldn't mind going out for dinner tonight. If yes meet me at the great oak(if that's what it is) tree in the middle of the park

From

Laxus Dreyar

I was shocked Laxus had just asked me out. Me. Of all the people in the world, he asked me.

I was so excited, this was going to be my first date ever but I had a problem

ALL MY CLOTHES WERE TATTERED OR WORN DOWN. Not to mention the fact that I had nothing fancy to wear.

I looked at the white envelope and opened it up. I saw something shiny inside so I decided to pull it out. I held the shiny object in my hand by the string and noticed that it was a necklace.

The necklace had a black and electric blue dragon on it holding a lightning which a mix of electric blue and yellow.

I smiled at the necklace and put around my neck. It hit against the necklace that Celest gave me and I gave a small smile.

Time skip

I had decided to just wear my normal clothes on the date and was heading over to the tree that was in the middle of the park.

I walked up to the tree to see Laxus in a suit and I felt a bit embarrassed that I was just in my normal clothes.

"So you did come" Laxus said to me, I noticed he was blushing slightly as he rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, sorry I'm not wearing anything formal" I replied "no,no,no its fine you look beautiful in any clothes" he said shaking his hands as he spoke before blushing more after realizing what he had just said.

I blushed bright red at his comment and tried to hide my face in my (h/l) (h/c) hair but Laxus must have noticed because he walked up to me and pulled me into his chest.

This surprized me because I wasn't prepared for him to give me a hug.

After I had got over my surprise I went and hugged him back before we separated.

"We better go to the restaurant" he said before we walked over to a nice restaurant nearby. He had a small tint of pink spread across his face.

The restaurant was really pretty inside. Their was really nice flowers placed on the tables and I noticed each vase had many different kinds of flowers.

We were seated at a small table near a window and were each given menu's by a waiter. I took glance at the flowers in the vase on our table and saw their was some cherry blossoms, Lilies and even some roses. After looking at the flowers I then looked at the menu

The menu was like this

Soups

Soup of the day

Tomato soup

Lentil soup

Starters

Clams special

Greek salad

Sea urchin eggs

Grilled haloumi cheese

Main course

Pizza(with any toppings)

Penny pasta

Spaghetti Bolognese

Cheese burger

Steak

Fish and chips

Desserts

Ice cream sundae(of your choice)

Banana split

Melon and jelly

Cookie pizza(A/n: Cookie pizza is a gaint cookie the size of a pizza topped with chocolate, marshmallows and I forgot the rest but I have in fav eaten one before)

Drinks

Milkshake(of any flavour)

Cocktail(of your choice)

Coke

Irn bru

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I looked up from my menu and looked at Laxus who had already put his menu down.

The waiter came over and asked us "have you decided" I nodded and said "could I havel (F/s)/(f/s)(favourite soup)/(favourite starter) with (f/m) (favourite main) with (f/d) (favourite dessert) and a (f/d)" I said to the waiter.

He nodded and wrote what I ordered down and then faced Laxus

"I will take the lentil soup with spaghetti Bolognese and a cookie pizza with a coke" Laxus said as the waiter took it down and walked away

"So you live in an alley" he asked me. "yeah I don't have enough money to buy a house or even food so I normally go up to a shop and steal, in fact when we first met I was in a bar getting a drink and a guy was asking me to come home with him and it pissed me off so I punched him but I broke a bunch of tables in the process" I replied

He looked at me with a smile "so do you have a dragon or a lacrima" he asked me "oh I have both, my kind is known as 3rd generation dragon slayers" I answered.

"Why do you need both" Laxus asked a little confused. "Well it allows me to access dragon force by will and helps give me more power. What about you, what generation are you" I explained then asked. "Wait, how did you know I was a dragon slayer" he asked surprised.

"Well for one, I picked up on something when my lighting attack didn't effect you, showing that you either absorbed it, protected yourself against it with a barrier or ate it. The second thing is that I've noticed that you seem to sniff around as though your looking for scents and the third thing is your magic during the job. Its the same magic as my lightning form." I told him.

"Well, what generation are lacrima dragon slayers" he questioned. "2nd" I replied again. "Well then that is me" I nodded and smiled when the waiter came over with the start of our meal and our drinks

Time skip

Laxus and I both walked back to my alley together laughing and talking.

When we reached the alley where I lived I turned to Laxus and said "tonight was fun, thanks" I turned back around to head into my alley when I felt Laxus' hand on my shoulder and he spun me around.

Before I could say anything he suddenly kissed me.

I felt my face heat up and knew I was blushing as we kissed for about 5 minutes before we finally stopped

Laxus waved goodbye and walked off. I turned and walked into my alley causally but my heart was beating 10 times its normal speed which was worrying me then a thought popped into my head

I have a crush on Laxus


	5. Explaining and Exceeds

Laxus' pov

I walked back to my house, my face so red that it probably rivalled Erza's hair. 'Did I really just kiss (Y/n)' I asked myself in my head. 'What if she hates me now since I kissed her without permission' I asked again, starting to panic a little while trying to calm myself down.

I couldn't help but worry though as I walked back to my house but when I got there I picked up a familiar scent.

"Don't tell me they came here to see me with one of their 'Unexpected visits' again" I said out load and pushed my door open to see Freed, Bickslow and Evergreen sitting on my couch talking.

When I walked in they spotted me "Laxus, your finally back" Bickslow yelled. "Where, where" his babies added.

"I was out" I replied plainly as they looked at me.  
"You aren't normally out this late unless your with the master, so who were you with" Freed explained, standing up. "Was it a girl" Evergreen asked with a smile on her face.

"You guys ask way to many questions for my liking" I replied, walking into my kitchen that was connected with the living room.

"so you were with a girl" Bickslow said with a grin. "A girl, a girl" his babies added. "Who was it" Evergreen asked me

"Is it really any of your business" I asked them. "Yes" they all replied with interest and excitement on they're faces. "alright fine I was with (Y/n)" I finally said, caving in because of they're annoyance.

"Tell us everything that happened" Freed asked seeming even more excited than before. "All right I'll tell you" I growled as they all sat down

Time skip

"....and then I kissed her" I finished my explanation of my date with (Y/n) and let out a breath. "Interesting" Freed said putting his hand on his chin in thought.

"Hey Ever, what do you do around your boyfriend, Elfman" Bickslow asked the brunette. "He's not my boyfriend and if you say that again, I'll turn you to Stone" Evergreen shouted angrily.

"You guys are no help at all" I said shaking my head and sighing.

(Y/n) pov

I sat in my shelter thinking about that kiss and the date when I heard a bunch of voices.

MALE VOICES.

I got up off my bed and walked slowly over to the entrance to my alley, trying not to make to much noise.  
I looked around the corner and saw a group of three guys kicking a small ball of fluff.

"Hey what are you doing" I shouted at them starting to get angry. "Look what we have here, a young woman wandering the streets. Why don't you come back with us pretty lady" the first guy purred walking up to me and grabbing my wrist really hard trying to pull me away as my bad ankle gave way after the pull and I went forward a little.

I just got even madder and changed into my sun dragon form. My hair went a bright yellow and white colour and my eyes turned into a shiny golden colour. My clothes changed to a lovely white dress with a golden trim.

"Sun dragon secret art: Shining flame" I yelled sending a huge flame at them that was as hot and bright as the sun and just as quickly as it appeared, it disappeared and the three guys were burnt to a crisp before running away in fear.

I turned to the small bundle of fluff that lay on the ground and picked it up, carrying it into my shelter.

I gently placed it on a cushion I had as it uncurled to reavel one of those cats that the dragon slayers in Fairy Tail had.

This one however was a little different. It had different colours on it. These colours ranged from white to red to yellow and more. This cat wore a pair of small black and grey shorts and a matching cloth wrapped around its cleavage.

It had a (F/c) braclet with a (F/g)(Favoruite gem) in the middle and a small scar just above her left eye. She had two different coloured eyes one was blue while the other was green.

The little cat was shaking as it looked up at me "Hey its alright, I'm not going to hurt you" I said with a gentle smile "I'm (Y/n), what's your name" I added.

"Rainbow's name is Rainbow" the small cat replied, her eyes widened to make her look more cute.

"Nice to meet you Rainbow" I told her with a smile

"Rainbow thinks its nice to meet you too" the little cat replied.

"Hey how about you stay with me and we can become partners" I asked the Rainbow cat.

"Rainbow would like that very much" she said with a slight purr in her throat.

"Cool, do you know any magic" I asked. "Rainbow uses Aera magic and is able to use transformation and a molding magic that lets Rainbow copy other people's magic" she replied.

"wow that is so cool but why didn't you use it against those guys" I asked. "Rainbow ran out of magic power" she replied.

"Ahh that makes sense" I told her before yawning and rubbing my eyes since I was getting tired.

"Wow I guess I'm tired, well night Rainbow" I said as I grabbed the little cat and pulled her into my chest to hug her as I pulled the covers over me and slowly drifted to sleep.

"Rainbow says night too" Rainbow replied with a yawn before I drifted off to sleep

Time skip

I walked over to the Fairy tail guild hall as I held Rainbow in my arms. The little cat said that she was very excited to meet everyone at the guild and that she wanted to join as well. We'll in her own Adorable kind of way.

I pushed the doors open to be met with the usual fighting of the guild hall. I rolled my eyes and walked over to where the master was sitting on the bar counter.

"Hey Master" I greeted once I reached him. "Yes child" he asked opening his eyes and looking at me.

" I have someone here who would like to join the guild" I told him, placing Rainbow down on the counter.

"And who might this lovely exceed be" the master asked " Rainbow's name is Rainbow" she answered the Masters question while placing one paw in the air with excitement

"Mira get the stamp, we have a new recruit" the Master yelled to the white haired take over mage as she got the stamp from the back. "Would you like it on your back or belly" Mira asked Rainbow.

"Rainbow wants to know if you have a smaller stamp because Rainbow wants her guild mark in the same place as (Y/n)" Rainbow said to Mira in her sweet high pitched voice.

"Just give me a sec" Mira replied before walking back into the storage room and coming back out with a smaller stamp before putting the guild mark on Rainbow's (b/p) in grey.

Rainbow looks at it with a smile before I said "hey Rainbow, how about I introduce you to the team I'm in" I asked her "Rainbow would like that" the little exceed replied happily.

I walked over to Laxus who was talking to the rest of the Thunder Legion when I came up and said "hey there guys"

They all looked up to me and said hi while Laxus blushed very strongly 'probably because of that kiss' I thought to myself

"So I was hoping you guys wouldn't mind one more member on the team" I told then hoping they would be okay with having Rainbow on the team

"Who were you hoping would join" Freed asked me before spotting Rainbow in my arms

"Well I was hoping you wouldn't mind letting my new friend Rainbow join the team" I replied.

"Sure, I don't mind" Laxus said before looking at Rainbow. "Welcome to the team" he said. "Rainbow thanks you for your kindness" Rainbow said.

"Oh that reminds me........ (Y/n) go pack your things we're going on a three month training journey" Laxus told me with a smile with a smile while still blushing.


	6. Flashbacks

(Y/n)'s pov

I walked back to my alley with Rainbow in my arms with a frown on my face.

"Rainbow asks what's wrong" Rainbow asked looking up at me with her green and blue eyes "I'm fine, its just... I'm a little embarrassed" I replied looking down at the exceed.

"Rainbow asks why" she questioned, tilting her head. "Well unlike everyone at the guild I don't have money, I spend my life living in an alley wearing the same clothes everyday and have to steal for a living while my teammates have homes and don't need to worry about a lack of food" I replied looking down as memories that I had forgotten about came rushing back.

Flashback

I walked along the edge of a street past an alley when someone grabbed me and pulled me in. "Hey freak" a male voice said with bitterness as hot breath brushed against my skin.

I looked up to see a boy twice my size and most likely lots of muscles from how toned he looked standing over me with a look of disgust plain on his face. Suddenly I felt a sudden pain in my stomach as the boy kicked me and sent me flying as I hit the wall of the alley.

I felt tears start to build up in my eyes as another one of the boys piped up. "oh look, she's crying, you gonna run home to your mammy, oh that's right you don't have one, you FUCKING BITCH" he teased before kicking me in the leg extremely hard as I heard a snap and I tried to keep my yelp of pain in by gritting my pointed teeth.

My tears started to fall as I felt the warm liquid on my cheeks while the boys just stood their and started to laugh at me even more.

"Y-y-you're wrong I do have a mother, her name is Celest and she taught me everything I know" I replied through my tears, the start shaking because of the pain I was in.

"Oh really, then why have we never seen her before" the third boy asked with a cocky and rude tone.

"Because.....Because she disappeared after she was fighting with another dragon" I lied, my tears coming even faster. The truth was one day a huge black dragon with blue markings came to kill the both of us but celest started to fight against him and was killed that day.

"Liar, Dragons aren't real, you BITCH!!!" the first boy spat before kicking me in the head and sending me flying into the wall.

Then he pulled out a knife that reflected the light of the sun and dug it right into my left leg where the other boy had kicked and dragged it down all the way to my ankle.

My tears were falling even harder then before as even more pain filled me and I caught the scent of my own blood while screaming in pain before I was hit on the head and blacked out.

Time skip

I woke up in a dungeon strapped to a table my leg still bleeding from the wound.

After a few moments of silence the dungeon door slammed opened and the three boys walked in with huge grins on they're faces.

"So your finally awake" the first boy who by now I assumed was the leader said, his grin becoming extremely psychotic while still being plastered on his face.

The leader picked up a huge kitchen knife from a nearby table and slowly walked up to me with the knife in his hands. I started to shake in fear and took in a big gulp as he got closer.

He stood in front of me and put his face close to mine although he had to bend over a little since I was still only half his size. His face was so close I could feel his warm breath on my face and I tried to crouch away but the straps stopped me.

He then stabbed the knife into my stomach and dragged it along as I cried in pain.

After he took the knife out he put it in my right leg and I once again screamed in pain as he pulled the knife down from my thigh to my ankle.

He did the same to my sides and arms as his friends laughed at my pain while warm tears fell down from my eyes.

"You may be hurt but you still look just as ugly as ever, I know what we'll do it" he said before pulling the knife across my nose as it dug deep into it and I caught the smell of my own blood before I couldn't smell anything anymore.

Then he stuck the knife in my ears and I wasn't able to hear anything anymore. I saw then laughing but couldn't hear what was coming out of they're mouths at all. Then he pulled the knife over my eyes as I tried to scream out in pain but i couldn't hear anything and I didn't know if it worked or not. I felt the knife against my mouth and tasted the sour taste of my blood as it dripped onto my tongue.

After five more minutes of this endless pain it suddenly stopped and then the restraints that were holding me opened up and I fell to the floor.

I felt strong arms grab onto me as I fell and then felt myself get picked up bridal style before I finally lost all sense of the world around me.

Time skip

I woke up in a bed in a white room with bandages on my hands, arms, legs, stomach, sides and felt them on my nose ears and eyes. 'That's why the room is white' I thought to myself.

Suddenly their was a voice I had never heard before. "Hey, your awake" it was the voice of a male.

I tensed up thinking it was the boy who was trying to kill me but the voice said "woah, woah calm down. I'm not going to hurt you, I'm the one who brought you here but I need to go now so take care of your self" I then heard footsteps and the door opening then closing before everything was silent.

I lay back down and whimpered a little, feeling nervous at the silence in the room but at least my ears were working now.

Time skip

I walked along the streets of the town once again. I was actually very lucky since I didn't lose my eyesight, hearing and smell but I did have scars on my hands,legs, sides, stomach, arms, on my ears, across my nose and over my eyes but at least it wasn't anything much worse.

The boy that saved me also payed the medical bill so I didn't need to worry about that either. He probably thought I had parents with money and they just didn't know about what happened and that's why.

Suddenly I felt a hand drag me into an alley and I saw the three boys who had hurt me before. "So your alive, you FUCKING BITCH!" the leader spat about to grab his knife again but that's when I felt something snap inside of me and suddenly I just wanted to kill these DICKHEADS. "They are in the wrong, they deserve to die" a voice in my head whispered.

I changed into my bone dragon form as bones were created on my body like armour or scales and my hair turned to the creamy white colour of bones and so did my eyes. "Bone dragon claw" I yelled my fingers turned into sharp bones and I scrapped them across the leaders neck before looking at the other two.

They had fear clear in their eyes as I let a snarl escape while looking at then pure hate filling me with strength.

"Bone dragon bone sword" I yelled as my left arm turned into a sharp bone and I sliced the remaining boys necks as they dropped down to the floor dead leaving a large puddle of blood.

I turned back to normal and walked away, the blood of the three boys staining my hands as I used my water dragon slayer roar to wash it off.

A couple of days later

I walked past a home with a lacrima screen on it to see the news playing. I looked through the window and saw that it was talking about how three 12 year old boys had been found murdered in an alleyway and that from the injury's that they had, it was thought to be a wild dog or another savage animal.

I gulped hoping they wouldn't find out it was me before walking away from the house not wanting to see anything.

End of flashback

I snapped out of my memories and kept walking trying to forget what I had done back then but it kept coming back up in my mind.

I sat on my mattress for a bit waiting for 15 minutes before standing up and heading to the guild hall to meet with Laxus and the others.


	7. More flashbacks

Laxus' pov

I stood outside the guild hall when I spotted (Y/n) walking over with Rainbow in her arms "so you ready to go" I asked while she nodded in reply. She seemed distant but we decided to start walking.

Time skip

We arrived at the forest that we were going to train in when Rainbow leaped onto the ground and pointed at Bickslow "hey weirdo with the dolls, Rainbow challenges you to a battle" she said pointing at Bickslow.

"First of all I'm not a weirdo, second of all these are my babies and third of all I'm not fighting a cat" Bickslow said to the little cat.

"Did you just call Rainbow weak" the little cat said with a really psychotic look on her face."Maybe" Bickslow replied nervously

"How dare you call Rainbow weak, Rainbow will kill you now" Rainbow said transforming into a human with rainbow hair that had ears and a tail and was holding a spear before chasing Bickslowh into the trees.

I turned to look at (Y/n) but she was lost in thought. "Hey (Y/n), are you okay" I asked looking at her with concern. 'What if its about the kiss. What if she hates me. Oh Shit, shit, shit. I'm a complete idiot. Fuck me wait that sounds wrong, Fuck' I panicked in my head before getting angry at myself. "I guess but can I ask you something" she asked dryly looking up at me. "Yeah sure what is it" I asked.

"Well if I told you that I killed someone how would you react" she asked me looking down."Well did you do it on purpose" I asked her, a little concerned.

"I heard a voice in my head that said I should kill these three boys that had called me names and hurt me by using a knife and dragging it through my skin and I did kill them" she explained, her voice filled with fear and sadness while looking down.

"So you killed someone who hurt you" I asked "No I killed someone who tried to kill me" she corrected me. That's when I suddenly remembered a memory that I had forgotten

Flashback

I walked past an old building, bored out of my mind as I stuffed my hands into the pockets of my trousers when I heard screams of pain coming from inside the building.

I walked up to the door and opened it, I spotted many shadows dancing along the walls while sunlight shone in missing sections in the top of the building. I spotted a corridor that lead down the way and there seemed to be light coming from the bottom of the steps and further down. I walked down the stairs which creaked under the weight but I continued down the way. 

When I reached the bottom of the staris, i walked along the corridor to see a door that wasn't fully open where the light was flooding out and filling the corridor. I looked through the door and what I saw horrified me. Their was a small (h/c) haired girl restrained to a table like thing with blood dripping from all over as it stained her (s/c) skin and her clothes.

I ran over and punched the two that were laughing before punching the guy with the knife as they dropped to the ground unconscious and the knife clattered to the ground. I walked over to a lever and pulled it as the restraints opened up and the girl fell to the floor.

Before she fell I caught her in my arms and felt her tense up and the fear radiating off of her was intense. "It's ok, your safe now" I whispered, trying to comfort her but I guess she didn't hear me since she didn't respond and the fear was still there even though she had gone limp. I picked her up bridal style and carried her to the nearest hospital as they took her into their care to try and heal her.

Time skip

I sat their waiting for the girl to wake up. I saw her sit up, causing me to smile in relief. "Hey, your awake" I cheered quietly as I saw her tense up. "Whoa, whoa calm down. I'm not going to hurt you, I'm the one who brought you here but I need to go know so take care of yourself" I told her before getting up and walking out the room. I paid the medical bill for her since she didn't look like a wizard and her parents were probably out of town which is why they didn't come to the hospital. I then headed to the train station to catch a train that went back to the guild.

End of flashback

"Wait a minute, you were the girl that I saved all those years ago" I asked in shock. "Wait your the boy who saved me" she asked back with just as much shock as me. "Wow, I guess we met before and just didn't realise it" I chuckled. "Yeah but thanks for saving me, if it wasn't for you I would be dead right now" she thanked with a small laugh at the end.

I felt my checks start to heat up at that comment as I looked away to try and hide it. "Oh.....I-It was.....N-N-Nothing" I stuttered embarrassed.

We turned to a rustling noise coming from the bushes of the forest and Rainbow stepped out dragging a bleeding and unconscious Bickslow behind her and had a net with his babies in it in the same hand as her spear.

"Is he even alive" Freed asked with a little fear as I just started wide eyed at the two. "Yes, Rainbow went easy on him since he is Rainbow's teammate" Rainbow replied, letting go off the back of Bickslow's outfit and dropping him closely followed by his babies.

"Ok, remind me not to piss Rainbow off" I told everyone looking at poor Bickslow as Rainbow turned back into a cat. Suddenly their was a rustle in the bushes and a small green cat in a pink frog suit walked out looking around.

Rainbow walked up to him and said in her sweet high pitched voice "Rainbow says hello to you and asks if you are ok?" The little cat looked up and I noticed that he was staring at Rainbow. "No Fro is not okay, cause Fro is lost" the little cat finally replied. 'Oh great another cat that talks in third person' I thought in my head.

"Your lost, where are you trying to go" (Y/n) asked walking up to the frog cat.

"Fro is trying to find Rogue" he replied. "Oh, I'm sure I've heard that name before" (Y/n) replied, going into some thought.

"Frosch where did you go" a male voice shouted from the forest as Frosch stared at Rainbow with hearts in his eyes. After a while of listening to the yells of the male, he finally came out of the forest. He was a black haired man with blood red eyes and a strange getup.

When he saw the little frog cat that was still staring at Rainbow he sighed in relief and walked up to him. He petted him on the head as the cat turned around. "Rogue" he cried and leaped into the male's arms as he stood up still holding the cat. He then walked away into the woods not even noticing us but I noticed that the little frog cat was looking over the male's shoulder and was still staring at Rainbow, hearts still in his eyes.

"Hey (Y/n)" I said leaning in close to (Y/n). "Yeah" she asked looking at me. "Do you think that frog cat likes your cat since I saw him staring at her the whole time" I pointed out. "Yeah I saw it too, maybe he does like Rainbow" she replied with a smile as she looked over at Rainbow and then at the still unconscious Bickslow.


	8. Horror stories

(Y/n)'s pov

It had been 3 days since we arrived at the forest and Bickslow was still unable to train since Rainbow broke his ankle and this pissed him off greatly. Freed, Evergreen, Laxus, Rainbow and I would take it in turns battling each other although Rainbow seemed to be vanishing at times into the forest then returning hours later.5

Right now I was up against Freed and we were about to start when he tried to put an enchantment on me but I dodged it by leaping in the air and changing into my black eclipse form. My hair turned black with light blue highlights and my outfit changed to a black dress with blue markings.

"Black eclipse dragon roar" I yelled as a huge black roar came out of my mouth and hit Freed who was down with that one blow.

I changed back to normal and went over to the others. 'I guess my strength makes up for the fact I don't have money' I thought to myself as Laxus walked up with a blush on his face.

"Wow.. (Y/n).... Your amazing" he complemented his blush getting brighter. "Thanks" I replied with a smile before spotting Rainbow come out from the bushes with firewood in her paws

I was suspicious as to why she was getting firewood at 1 in the afternoon when we were going to head to the town to get some food to eat but I didn't question her since when she went of yesterday she brought back a ton of fish.

Time skip

We sat down around the fire as we ate the food we bought. I had a (F/f) with a (F/d) as I sat looking at the fire as it lit up the camp

"Hey, how about we tell ghost stories" Rainbow suggested. "Yes, I love ghost stories" I replied excitedly(sorry if you don't)

"Alright I will go first" Rainbow said as she grabbed a nearby torch and shone it on her face to make it a little creepy.

(A/n: If you don't want to read what the ghost story is skip to the end of it where I put the end in bold and caps lock)

"The girl hurried through her schoolwork as fast as she could. It was the night of the high school dance, along about 70 years ago in the town of Kingsville, Texas. The girl was so excited about the dance. She had bought a brand new, sparkly red dress for the dance. She knew she looked smashing in it. It was going to be the best evening of her life.

Then her mother came in the house, looking pale and determined.

"You are not going to that dance," her mother said.

"But why?" the girl asked her mother.

"I've just been talking to the preacher. He says the dance is going to be for the devil. You are absolutely forbidden to go," her mother said.

The girl nodded as if she accepted her mother's words. But she was determined to go to the dance. As soon as her mother was busy, she put on her brand new red dress and ran down to the K.C. Hall where the dance was being held.

As soon as she walked into the room, all the guys turned to look at her. She was startled by all the attention. Normally, no one noticed her. Her mother sometimes accused her of being too awkward to get a boyfriend. But she was not awkward that night. The boys in her class were fighting with each other to dance with her.

Later, she broke away from the crowd and went to the table to get some punch to drink. She heard a sudden hush. The music stopped. When she turned, she saw a handsome man with jet black hair and clothes standing next to her.

"Dance with me," he said.

She managed to stammer a "yes", completely stunned by this gorgeous man. He led her out on the dance floor. The music sprang up at once. She found herself dancing better than she had ever danced before. They were the center of attention.

Then the man spun her around and around. She gasped for breath, trying to step out of the spin. But he spun her faster and faster. Her feet felt hot. The floor seemed to melt under her. He spun her even faster. She was spinning so fast that a cloud of dust flew up around them both so that they were hidden from the crowd.

When the dust settled, the girl was gone. The man in black bowed once to the crowd and disappeared. The devil had come to his party and he had spun the girl all the way to hell."

THE END

I looked around me to see Laxus was shaking a tiny bit but not to much while the rest of the thunder legion were so terrified that they were shaking so hard it could rival a rattle snakes tail.

"Alright my turn" I said as Rainbow handed me the torch

"She commandeered the room in the basement of her dorm as soon as she realized she would have to pull an all-nighter in order to prepare for tomorrows final exam. Her roommate, Jenna, liked to get to bed early, so she packed up everything she thought she would need and went downstairs to study . . . and study . . . and study some more.

It was two o'clock, when she realized that shed left one of the textbooks upstairs on her bed. With a dramatic sigh, she rose, and climbed the stairs slowly to her third-floor dorm room.

The lights were dim in the long hallway, and the old boards creaked under her weary tread. She reached her room and turned the handle as softly as she could, pushing the door open just enough to slip inside, so that the hall lights wouldn't wake her roommate.

The room was filled with a strange, metallic smell. She frowned a bit, her arms breaking out into chills. There was a strange feeling of malice in the room, as if a malevolent gaze were fixed upon her. It was a mind trick; the all-nighter was catching up with her.

She could hear Jenna breathing on the far side

—a heavy sound, almost as if she had been running. Jenna must have picked up a cold during the last tense week before finals.

She crept along the wall until she reached her bed, groping among the covers for the stray history textbook. In the silence, she could hear a steady drip-drip-drip sound. She sighed silently. Facilities would have to come to fix the sink in the bathroom...again.

Her fingers closed on the textbook. She picked it up softly and withdrew from the room as silently as she could.

Relieved to be out of the room, she hurried back downstairs, collapsed into an overstuffed chair and studied until six o'clock. She finally decided that enough was enough. If she slipped upstairs now, she could get a couple hours' sleep before her nine o'clock exam.

The first of the sun's rays were beaming through the windows as she slowly slid the door open, hoping not to awaken Jenna. Her nose was met by an earthy, metallic smell a second before her eyes registered the scene in her dorm room. Jenna was spread-eagled on top of her bed against the far wall, her throat cut from ear to ear and her nightdress stained with blood. Two drops of blood fell from the saturated blanket with a drip-drip noise that sounded like a leaky faucet.

Scream after scream poured from her mouth, but she couldn't stop herself any more than she could cease wringing her hands. All along the hallway, doors slammed and footsteps came running down the passage.

Within moments other students had gathered in her doorway, and one of her friends gripped her arm with a shaking hand and pointed a trembling finger toward the wall. Her eyes widened in shock at what she saw. Then she fainted into her friend's arms.

On the wall above her bed, written in her roommate's blood, were the words: "Aren't you glad you didn't turn on the light?"

THE END

"Oh I want to do another one, I haven't had this much fun in years" I said with a smile as I rattled my brain for another horror story before finally getting them

"Rumors were rife about the alleyway behind the tavern. It was haunted, folks said. Haunted by the ghost of a young girl who had been found murdered in that self-same passage. People avoided the small street after dark, for the spirit was said to be a vengeful one. Of course, no one could name anyone whom the ghost had actually killed, but the tales were enough to keep people away from the alley at night.

Fortunately for the owners of the tavern that backed onto the alley, their front door faced a well-lit road and so business was not slack.

Then one night, while the tavern was full of drinkers, a nasty character named O'Hare wandered into the bar. Women and children were not safe in his presence, but especially not women.

After O'Hare had consumed far too much alcohol, he suddenly announced to the bar that he'd seen a pretty young thing in the alley out back of the tavern. The bartender froze in the middle of polishing a glass, and the men around the bar exchanged covert glances. No one said a word, but everyone was thinking about the ghost of the vengeful young girl. Everyone in the bar looked down at their glasses as he stumbled to his feet. No one made a move to stop him, and there was a quiet air of "he deserves what's coming to him" about the bar as O'Hare left the building. It's just too bad that there isn't really a ghost, thought the bartender, setting down the shining glass and picking up another one to polish. O'Hare sorely needed a lesson in human kindness and respect for others.

At that moment, a horrible scream came from the alley. Everyone in the tavern looked up in shock and fear. Had there really been a ghost out there? Or was O'Hare up to his old tricks and even now accosting one of their womenfolk?

The men leapt to their feet and raced to the back door of the tavern. Pouring out into the street, they were met by an unnatural cold, and their eyes were dazzled by a blaze of light.

The bartender thrust his way to the front of the crowd and saw the body of O'Hare lying in a pool of bright white light. His throat had been torn to pieces, and blood was spilling out in gushes. Above him hovered the semi-transparent figure of a young girl, her eyes gleaming with red fire, her mouth covered with blood. She glared down at O'Hare and then turned to look at the crowd. The spectre licked the blood from her lips thoughtfully, her eyes on the bartender's neck. Then she vanished, taking the light with her. At their feet, O'Hare gasped out his last breath and died.

The local authorities were summoned to deal with the body of O'Hare. Though sceptical at first, they were finally convinced, since there had been so many eyewitnesses who had seen the ghost hovering over the dying man.

The bartender resigned his position the next morning and took a job across town, the memory of the ghost's hungry stare at his neck prompting him to look elsewhere for employment.

THE END

I smiled as I finished the story and Rainbow took the torch from me and starting a story

"Peggy and her boyfriend Tommy were driving down a lonely stretch of highway at dusk when a thunderstorm came crashing down on them. Tommy slowed the car and they crept their way past a formidable abandoned house. Plastered all over the fences and trees were no trespassing signs.

A mile past the house, the car hydroplaned. Peggy screamed as the car slid off the road, plunging down into a gully. The car slammed into a large boulder, throwing Peggy violently into the door, before it came to a rest under a pecan tree. Her head banged against the window, and a stabbing pain shot through her shoulder and arm.

Tommy turned to her. "Are you all right? You're bleeding!"

"Arm, shoulder. Feel bad," Peggy managed to gasp.

Tommy glanced cautiously at her right arm. "I think your arm is broken," he said, and he tore a strip off his shirt and pressed it to the cut on her head. "I'm going to call for help," he said when it became obvious that the bleeding was not going to stop right away. But neither of them had their cell phones.

"That house we just passed will have a phone I can use." Tommy said.

Peggy's eyes popped wide open at this statement. Despite her pain, she remembered the creepy abandoned house. "Stay here. A . . . car . . . will come,"

"I can't stay, Peggy," Tommy said, "It could take hours for another car to come, and you're losing too much blood." He tore another strip of his shirt and placed it gently on the cut on her head. Then he went out and retrieved a couple of blankets from the trunk to cover her with. "I'll be back as soon as I can." He raced out into the storm, shutting the dented car door behind him.

Peggy drifted in a kind of daze. Something at the back of her mind was making her uneasy. She slid down on to the floor and put her head on the seat, completely covering herself with the blankets, head and all. Feeling safer, she allowed the weariness caused by the wounds to take over and fell asleep.

Peggy wasn't sure what woke her. Had a beam of light shown briefly through the blanket? Did she hear someone curse outside? She strained eyes and ears, but heard nothing save the soft thudding of the rain, and no light shown through the blanket now. If Tommy had arrived with the rescue squad, there surely would be noise and light and many voices. But she heard nothing save the swish of the rain and an occasional thumping noise which she put down to the rubbing of the branches of the pecan tree in the wind. The sound should have been comforting, but it was not. Goosebumps crawled across her arms – even the broken one -- and she almost ceased breathing for some time as some deep part of her inner mind instructed her to freeze and not make a sound.

She did not know how long fear kept her immobile. But suddenly the raw terror ceased, replaced by cold shivers of apprehension and a sick coil in her stomach that had nothing to do with her injuries. Something terrible had happened, she thought wearily, fear adding yet more fatigue to her already wounded body. Then she scolded herself for a ninny. It was just her sore head making her imagine things. Somewhat comforted by this thought, she dozed again, only vaguely aware of a new sound that had not been there before; a soft thud-thud sound as of something gently tapping the roof. Thud-thud. Pattering of the rain. Thud-thud. Silence. Sometimes she would almost waken and listen to it in a puzzled manner. Thud-thud. Patter of rain. Thud-thud. Had a branch dislodged from the tree?

Peggy wasn't sure how long she'd been unconscious when she was awakened by a bright light blazing through the window of the car and the sound of male voices exclaiming in horror. A door was wrenched open, and someone crawled inside. She lifted her head and looked up at a young state policeman.

"Miss, are you all right?" he asked and then turned over his shoulder to call for help. Peggy told the officers her story and begged them to look for Tommy. They deftly avoided answering her and instead called the paramedics.

As the paramedics carried her carefully up the slope of the incline, Peggy looked back at the car—and saw a grotesque figure hanging from a branch of the pecan tree. For a moment, her brain couldn't decipher what she was seeing in the bright lights of the police car parked at the side of the road. Then she heard a thud-thud sound as the foot of the figure scraped the top of the totaled car, and she started screaming over and over in horror. One of the police officers hastened to block her view and a paramedic fumbled for some valium to give her as her mind finally registered what she had seen. Tommy's mangled, dead body was hanging from the pecan tree just above the car, and nailed to the center of his chest was a No Trespassing sign.

THE END

At this point Laxus, Freed, Evergreen and Bickslow were shaking in their boots so I decided to pull a prank on them.

I secretly pulled out the portable lacrima and put some of my lightning magic in it, dropped it behind the log causing a lightning storm while I used my earth magic to make it sound like their was someone in the forest. I stood up and the other four were just shaking even more.

"I'll go check that out " I told them before walking towards the forest. When I was out of view I changed into my iron form and turned my left hand into a pickaxe and my right hand into a sword. My hair had turned to a silver grey colour and I was now wearing grey leggings and a silver top.

I snuck up behind Laxus and the others and winked at Rainbow so she knew it was me.

I swung my arms in the air as lightning hit and Rainbow lit out a fake scream while the others quickly leapt up on their feet as I had my arms land in the log.

I took my hands out of the log and slowly walked over to them. They fell to the ground before I stopped and fell to the floor laughing, turning my hands back to hands and rolled on the floor as Rainbow did the same.

"You......should.-Laugh-...see......you're.-Laugh-.faces.............their.......hilarious" I said through my laughs.

"That wasn't funny" Laxus growled with a grumpy face. "Nahhh it was hilarious mister grumpy" I cowed to him as I headed to my sleeping bag so I could get some sleep.


	9. Flashing through memories

Laxus' pov

I sat on the ground near the fire with my back leaned against the log. For some reason I couldn't sleep so I decided that I would keep watch.

After a while, I looked over at (Y/n)and couldn't help but stare. She was so pretty especially when she slept.

Suddenly I felt something soft tap on my arm. I looked down to see Rainbow looking up at me with her odd coloured eyes.

"Rainbow, why are you awake" I asked the Exceed.

"Rainbow wasn't able to sleep" she replied with a flick of her tail.

I looked at the little Exceed before resting my gaze back onto (Y/n) who was fidgiting like she was having a nightmare.

"Hey Laxus" Rainbow spoke to get my attention. "Yeah, what is it" I asked the Exceed.

"Rainbow asks if you are you worried about (Y/n)" she asked. My eyes widened at this statement before answering.

"Well yeah, I mean I care for her so I just want her to be alright that's all" I replied to the cat, a little nervous.

"What would you say if Rainbow could show you her memories" Rainbow asked. "That's impossible" I told her, pushing myself off of the log.

"Rainbow thinks Not impossible, just challenging, so what do you say" Rainbow asked. "Alright, if you can do that" I agreed.

Rainbow quickly turned into her human form and gestured for me to stand on my feet.

Rainbow then placed her paws or hands against her head and said "memory make: memory view."

Suddenly everything went black and I had to blink a few times for my eyes to adjust.

Although that proved pointless because it became light after a few seconds and we were in a forest.

"Where are we" I asked looking around. The forest looked similar to the one we were at.

"Rainbow and Laxus are in (Y/n)'s memories" Rainbow replied. Not long after she told me that, two dragons crashed into the ground in front of us sending dust everywhere and causing a huge gust of wind. 

One of the dragons was a beautiful white dragon with differnt coloured markings on its scales and bright yellow eyes while the other one was.............. "Acnologia" I yelled close to the top of my lungs.

"Rainbow asks if You know those dragons" Rainbow asked as she looked at me. "I know the black and blue dragon, he tried to destroy tenrou island with everyone still on it" I replied.

"Celest" a small and soft voice called out. I looked over to see the source of this voice and saw a younger version of (Y/n).

"Run my dear, I'll hold him off"the dragon known as Celest told (Y/n) as Acnologia dug its claws into celest's chest.

"No I can help you" (Y/n) replied then added "blood death dragon form" turning into the same form she used to take out all of that dark guild.

"(Y/n) no, don't do it" Celest yelled trying to get (Y/n) to stop.

"Roar of the blood death dragon" she called sending her roar at Acnologia but he just shrugged it off and swung one of his claws at (Y/n) and sent her into a tree as she screamed out in pain.

Acnologia then turned back to the dragon he was fighting and dug his claws into her neck then removed them as blood poured from Celest's neck

I stood in shock at the image before me before evrything went black and once again it became bright but this time Acnologia was gone and (Y/n) was scrambling over to her dragon with tears in her eyes.

"Celest, please wake up" she pleaded, the tears falling onto the ground.

"(Y/n) my dear, it would seem that my time here is coming to an end" Celest said in a croaky voice as the blood on her neck bubbled.

"Dont talk like that, I can heal you" (Y/n) told her, the tears coming down faster.

"Don't waist your magic, it wont work" Celest replied then added "Promise me two things my dear"

"Anything" (Y/n) replied looking into the eyes of her dragon

"Don't ever use that form again and live your life to the fullest and don't let the past hold you back" Celest as her eyes started to close. She nuzzled into the (h/c) haired girl

"I promise...........mother" (Y/n) promised as her dragon's eyes closed fully, her breathing stopped and her head fell to the ground with no movement and a small trickle of blood escaping her now gaping jaws.

(Y/n)'s tears came down even more as she lay down next to her dragon, snuggling into the scales, her tears falling onto the now fading scales.

Time skip

So far we had seen the death of (Y/n)'s dragon and the time that I saved her from those kids.

Everything went dark for a few seconds and then it went bright as we saw (Y/n) walking along the street's of a town looking around when she quickly snatched up some bread from a stall and quickly placed it in her bag and contiued walking.

Rainbow and I decieded to follow her as she walked over to an alley and leaped onto a worn out matress and took the bread out of her bag and started to eat on it

The memory had started to fade and we were back at the camp but the sun was now rising up over the horison.

The others started to wake up and got ready to start training again when I saw Rainbow take side steps to the bushs in her normal form.

That's when the bushes started to rustle and Rainbow's tail fluffs up in alarm and she ran and leaped into the bushes.

Of course all of us saw this and Freed was the first one to pipe in. "What was that about" he asked as (Y/n) and I started to sniff the air.

"I smell....... The scent of an Exceed with a faint scent of shadows" (Y/n) told us before calling out into the woods. "We all saw you Rainbow, so come out and bring that friend of yours with you."

A couple of minutes later, Rainbow walked out of the bushes with that third person frog cat.

"Oh mavis its the second third person talking Exceed again" I complained as everyone looked at me with 'what in Zeref's name did you just say' looks.

Rainbow gave me a death stare before looking back at everyone and said "Rainbow wants you to meet Rainbow's new friend Frosch" Rainbow told us while Frosch adds "Fro thinks its nice to meet you" before turning his attention back to Rainbow with hearts in his eyes.

"I think its nice to meet you too Frosch" (Y/n) told the little cat with a smile as she walked forward and scratched behind the frog cat's ear which he enjoyed.

After a while of introducing ourselves, Frosch explained that he needed to get back to his partner Rogue so (Y/n) volunteered to take him there and I decided that I would tag along.

So we walked into the forest looking around for this Rogue fellow when we heard talking nearby and headed towards it.

When we reached the area that the talking was coming from I saw two men and an Exceed there.

One man had spiky hair similar to Natsu's but his was blonde instead of pink and he had blue eyes, he had a white earing on one of his ears and he wore a dark green(if that's the right colour) crop top with a blue vest that was just a little longer then the crop top with a grey feather boa on the front, he also wore white trousers that were kept up by braces and he had black boots that went so high that they loomed like part of the trousers.

The second guy had short black hair with a fringe and crimson red eyes like Gajeel. He wore a grey top that had cuffs on the end that were at his wrists. He had 4 pieces of fabric with markings hanging from a belt and he had armoured shoes,he also wore a black cape that had a yellow trim with a white bow at the front.

The cat was a marron and pink one with a blue waistcoat on.

(Y/n) walked forward and did a fake cough to get there attention "Excuse me." she added politly

This got the attention of the three of them as the blonde walked up to (Y/n) and started to flirt with her. (typical Sting)

"Hello their pretty lady, what are you doing in this forest alone. How about you come with me and we can have some fun" the blonde said which got a face palm from his black haired friend.

This made my blood boil and I was starting to get angry at this playboy. So much in fact that I was tempted to punch him in the face but I stopped myself.

"Yeah..no... Sorry perv but I'm not interested and I'm not alone either" (Y/n) replied confidently, gesturing to me.

'What gave her the idea that he was a pervert' I asked myself and that's when I noticed that he had started looking at his chest.

My blood bloiled even more and I wanted to punch him even more but I guess (Y/n) already figured that out because she slapped him across the check leaving a red mark where she slapped him.

"I didn't come here to be hit on by a pervert. But I need to know if either of you are called Rogue" she added sternly

That's when the black haired guy piped in. "I'm Rogue, what do you want with me" he asked looking at us with an emotionless face.

"Oh that's good" (Y/n) smiled before turning around and picked Frosch up and carrying him over to this Rogue guy.

He then stood up and got into (Y/n)'s face. "What do you think your doing with Frosch" he spat in an angry tone.

"I didn't take him, he came looking for my partner" (Y/n) replied pointing at Rainbow.

That's when Rainbow piped in. "Rainbow thinks that's true because Frosch did come to see Rainbow" Rainbow said and then Frosch added "Fro thinks so too"

Rogue took Frosch from (Y/n) and we turned around and headed into the forest to camp and that's when (Y/n) asked me a question I wasn't expecting.

"Hey Laxus were you jealous" she asked and I stopped in my tracks. I could feel the heat rising to my checks at this point.

"What do you mean" I asked trying to hide it my blush and the embarrassment. "I could tell you were angry by the way you were acting and I noticed you balling up fist like you wanted to punch that guy that hit on me" she replied.

"Alright, I was jealous" I admitted then added "but it was only because I care about you and by care, I mean as more then just a friend" I explained to her and she looked at me.

"I feel the same way about you" she replied with a smile. "Really" I asked with a little shock. "Really" she replied.

That's when I pulled her in for a kiss and after a couple of seconds she kissed back.

Unfortunately our kiss was cut short by Rainbow saying "Rainbow thinks that you forgot that Rainbow is here"

We pulled away and I gave a little cough while (Y/n) gave Rainbow the middle finger " Fuck you Rainbow" she growled. "I thought you wanted to Fuck Laxus" Rainbow asked with a smirk. "Shut the Fuck up" (Y/n) growled before we started walking again. (Y/n) bent over to my ear whispered in my ear "we can make it official later" which made me break out in a blush.


	10. Making it official

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: The lemon in this chapter was my first time writing a lemon and its pretty bad

(Y/n)'s pov

We got back to camp, a small blush on my face as I recalled the kiss that Laxus gave me. Freed must have noticed because what he said next surprized me. "Hey (Y/n), did you kiss that Rogue guy because your blushing".

This made Laxus mad and I quickly lifted my hands and shook them "no it's not like that" I replied in panic. "Rainbow thinks it was actually Laxus who kissed (Y/n)" Rainbow corrected flying over to one of the logs and sitting down. "Rainbow" both Laxus and I shouted in unison with a huge blush.

"So Laxus actually had the guts to tell you how he feels" Evergreen asked. "Are you guys boyfriend and girlfriend now" Bickslow added. "Boyfriend, girlfriend" his dolls added. Rainbow gave Bickslow a death glare and flicked her tail before turning back to me and Laxus. It was obvious she was still mad at Bickslow for the other day when he kind of called her weak.

"Stop asking questions" Laxus ordered as I sat down next to Rainbow. "Alright we'll just ask Rainbow then" Freed replied with a small grin before turning to the rainbow coloured cat.

"Rainbow thinks that they are gonna make things offical later" Rainbow told everyone. "You heard that" I yelled at the little Exceed. "Rainbow thinks yes" Rainbow replied.

"Screw you Rainbow" Laxus growled. "Did Laxus just say something bad to Rainbow" Rainbow asked in a rhetorical way, death glaring Laxus. "Oh shit" Laxus said, getting ready to run. "Laxus, Rainbow needs to hurt you" Rainbow laughed in a psychotic voice before turning into her Human form and running after Laxus who had took off into the forest.

"I don't know if it was a good idea or a bad idea to add that cat onto our team" Freed pointed out, looking at the forest. "Agreed" Evergreen and Bickslow agreed in unison, "Agreed, Agreed" Bickslow's dolls added . "You know if Rainbow hears this she'll punish you" I told them, raising an eyebrow.

"Good point" the three said in unison before turning to me. "So what did you mean when you said you'd make it offical later" Freed asked.

"Are you guys still on that topic" I asked annoyed. "Yes" all 3 of them replied. "Yes, yes" the dolls added. "Ugh, fine I meant that we could mark each other" I answered getting annoyed with their constant questions.

I could see all of them were confused so I decided to explain "Its a thing dragons and dragon slayers do, when they find a mate, they leave a mark on said mate by bitting into a certain area on the neck and that mark can not be broke since dragons and dragon slayers can only have one potentual mate in their life" I explained.

Laxus then came back holding Rainbow by the scruff of her neck but her fur was all fluffed up and she had her paws crossed and was in her normal form again. "Eh what did the two of you do" I asked. "Lets just say I got Rainbow shocked with lightning ok" Laxus replied.

That night (lemon alert)

Laxus' pov

(Y/n) and I had rented a room in the village for the night. I placed my bag on the ground before taking my coat off and placed it on the back of a chair. I looked over at (Y/n) who was sitting on the bed waiting for me.

I gave a smile and walked over and sat down next to her before kicking my shoes off. She gave me a smirk when she looked at me and suddenly she pushed me down onto the bed with her on top.

"So you wanna play like that do you" I asked with a smirk forming on my face as she looked back with a simular smirk on her face. She then closed the gab between our lips by kissing me as I put my hand up the back of her top before we pulled away, using my other hand I slowly took her leather waistcoat off and threw it onto the ground.

"Oh, so you wanna start do you" she asked with a seductive voice as I started to pull her top off and threw that onto the ground. She then started to unbutton my shirt and took that off and threw that on the ground.

I looked right into her (e/c) eyes before starting to unbuckle her bra from the back. Once I had unbuckled her bra, I started to masage one of her breast's as she let out a moan. This turned me on more then I already was as I kept doing what I was doing.

I then went up to her collarbone as she moved her head to give me access to her neck. I let her scent drift into my nose before finding the spot and bit down on that spot. HARD. I see (Y/n) close her eyes as I start to nibble on her neck where I left my mark.

After a couple of minutes of nibbling her neck, I go back to massaging one of her breast's and I suck on the other as she lets out a moan of pleasure.

(Y/n) then looks up at me and pushes me onto my back and takes my trousers and underwear off before grabbing onto my dick and massaging it then started to suck on it.

I let out a moan of pleasure before she then goes and bites onto my collarbone. HARD. (Y/n) then licked up the blood from the bite where she had left her mark.

When she looked backed away from my neck I grabbed onto the belt that held her jeans up and unbuckled it before pulling her jeans down.

I then pinned her to the bed and smirked as I inserted my dick into her pussy. I started to grunt while she moaned. "Laxus, faster" she asked. I did as she said then went even faster.

After a couple of minutes I collapsed onto the bed next to her panting. Not long after we had finished (Y/n) had fallen asleep so I just pulled her into my chest and fell asleep.


	11. Fairy tail team b

(Y/n)'s pov

I opened my eyes slowly and yawned. I tried to sit up only to feel arms around my waist.

I looked down at my waist to see 2 arms wrapped around it. I remembered what happened last night and slowly got Laxus' arms off of me and got out of the bed.

I placed my hand on the yellow dragon mark on my neck and traced it with my fingers. I smiled before walking out of the bathroom.

Laxus sat on the bed with his shirt and trousers on. He had his hand placed on his neck when I walked in.

"Since your ready, we should head back to the others" I said. "Aren't you gonna put a different outfit on" he asked although it didn't seem like he wanted to know. "What how did you" I asked. "I may be a dragon slayer through a lacrima but that doesn't mean that I can't tell the difference between smells" he said.

"Well the reason I didn't change is because these are the only clothes that I have" I told him a little embarrassed. "Why do you have only one pair of clothes" he asked once again sounding like he wasn't asking.

"Well, I don't have any jewel to buy clothes" I replied while Laxus smiled. "I knew that but I wanted you to tell me first" he explained.

"How did you...." I asked but he cut in. "You were having a nightmare and I was having trouble sleeping and Rainbow was awake and she used her magic to get into your dreams" he replied.

"You what" I asked, shocked. "I only did it because I was worried, I swear" he replied. "Its fine" I replied as Laxus picked up his coat and we headed out of the hotel room.

Time skip

I walked over to the camp where Freed, Bickslow, Evergreen and Rainbow were sitting and talking.

When we walked over they looked up. "So how was it" Rainbow questioned flying onto my shoulder and looking at my neck to see the mark on my neck.

"They did it" Rainbow shouted at the others. Bickslow gave a smirk, Evergreen nodded her head in approval and Freed also smirked.

I rolled my eyes at their childishness while I walked over and sat down next to Laxus.

3 months later

"Why do we have to take a train again" Laxus asked. "It's the fastest way back to the guild" Freed replied. "Here, allow me" I spoke and changed into my sky form before casting Troia on him and myself.

"I don't understand what you just did" Laxus spoke. "It's Troia. A spell that helps motion sickness" I replied. Laxus just nodded and we all got on to the train.

We walked into the guild hall which was rather empty. Suddenly Mira called me and Laxus over and we stood in front of Master Makarov.

The dark blue haired girl, Mira and the iron dragon slayer stood there too. "You five are going to be our second team in the grand magic games" Master Makarov told us.

"You want me to take part in the games" I asked, a little shocked that I was picked. "If you guys beat our first team then you can get them to do what ever you want for an entire day" the master added.

This really got my interest so I agreed to be apart of the team. We then headed to the train for the trip.

Time skip

I got off the train at Crocus which I remember coming to in the past. "Hey Laxus, how about we have a wander" I asked. He shrugged and we headed off with Rainbow.

It was actually really nice to be walking around and not have to sneak into buildings. In the past I've always snuck in and out of the viewing area using my shadow form to slip past security.

I was looking at all the different banners and flowers when I felt something land on my head.

I felt what had been placed onto my head and found that it was a flower crown. I looked at Rainbow and Laxus who were smiling. Rainbow had a crown on her head and just then placed a crown on Laxus' head.

I laughed when he realised and death glared Rainbow. I looked around and we kept wandering around.

After a while, I spotted a crowd of people in a circle. I didn't listen to what was going on but I noticed that it was Natsu, his cat and the blond haired girl and in the middle of the circle were the guys from the forest.

"Rainbow thinks that she sees Frosch" Rainbow spoke and pointed at the frog cat that was standing next to the marron and pink one while talking with Natsu's cat.

The blond and Rogue were talking with Natsu and the girl. "Now I remember where I've seen them before. That's Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney. The twin dragons of Sabertooth" I spoke.

"Wait those guys are from Sabertooth. Isn't that the number one guild in Fiona at the moment" Laxus asked. "Yeah. A bunch of jerks, if you ask me. I never really liked that guild" I replied.

We watched the conversation until it got quite late and we decided to head for the hotel.

When we reached there, Gajeel, Juvia and Mira were already in the room. Suddenly the building started to shake and we were lifted into the air.

"Welcome to the sky labyrinth"


	12. Sky labyrinth

(Y/n)'s Pov

"Welcome to the Sky Labyrinth"

This large pumpkin yelled as we looked out the window to see a large pathway leading to a giant labyrinth.

"Since we have so many guilds competing this year, we have decided to do an elimination round to get rid of some of the competitors. Only eight guilds will make it to the games. So good luck" the faint pumpkin yelled before vanishing.

I looked over at the rest of the team who nodded and we raced into the maze. "So how do we find which way to go" Mira asked. "Just leave it to me" I replied. "Wind dragon form" My hair turned to a sky blue colour mixed in with cloudy white. I had a pale white dress with a blue cardigan.

"Whoa the new kid's got a ton of magic power" Gajeel commented. "Juvia doesn't understand how that will help" Juvia asked. "Well we should head East and in this form I can tell which way the wind is going which helps me desifer the direction" I replied and concentrated, trying to find the direction of the wind. "Found it. Let's go" I yelled and ran off in the direction of East.

"Hey look it's our first team" Mira spoke and pointed to Natsu, Erza, Gray, Lucy and Elfman. "Ignore them. This is a competition and we are competing against them too" Laxus told Mira as we kept running. Suddenly the Labyrinth started to move. "Are you Fucking kidding me" Gajeel yelled.

Mira transformed into a bird and caught Juvia, Gajeel used his foot blade's into the ground so he wouldn't fall, Laxus held onto the edge and I went into my shadow form and slid across the walkway while it turned.

Once it had finished, we all came back up onto the main path. "That was too close for comfort" Laxus spoke before we continued. "Hey new girl" Gajeel called. "My name is (Y/n) not new girl" I replied. "Yeah I'm just gonna call ya Dragon girl. Anyway what generation of dragon slayer are ya. I've never seen the ability that you have" Gajeel replied and asked.

"Well I'm a third generation dragon slayer but that has nothing to do with my type change" I replied. "Wait third generation" Juvia asked. "Yeah I was trained by a dragon and had a lacrima implant. It allows me to go into dragon force and my drive form" I replied. "Wait you can access dragon force at will" Gajeel asked. "Yeah and before you ask. Drive is just a way of boosting my magic" I explained.

We then just walked in silence around the labyrinth till we reached an area with a sign that read 'Congratulations Goal' and the pumpkin was there. "Congratulations. You are the second team to get here" the pumpkin congratulated as I smiled. The others cheered and we all headed back to the inn to get some sleep.


	13. Hidden

Laxus' pov

All the teams had been announced and we were now onto the first event which was called hidden.

"The first challenger has stepped forward. Representing Quattro Cerberus is Yeager

From Mermaid Heel, the Adorable Beth Vanderwood

From Raven Tail, Nalpudding

Blue Pegasus sends out Eve Tearm. Gotta live this lively cheers

Keep your eyes on this one folks, from Sabertooth. The minstrel who sings to the red moon, Rufus Lore

From Lamina Scale, Lyon Vastia

From Fairy Tail Team A. The icy Gray Fullbuster

From Fairy Tail Team B. Juvia Locksar

The competitors have been chosen and the long wait is finally over. Grab a refreshment and get glued to your seat because your not gonna want to miss a single nail bitting moment of hidden" The announcer yelled as we headed to our separate sections.

I looked down at the match and saw that all 8 competitors had been separated from each other in a huge city in the middle of the arena and a bunch of lacrima screens appeared for us to watch the event with one person on each lacrima screen.

Then a bunch of look a likes of everyone competing appeared. "What the heck is with the copy's" I asked no one as I watched everyone run off looking for their opponents. "I think it's part of the game" (Y/n) replied, looking at the screen as well.

Juvia being the idiot she is hugged onto one of the clones of Gray which counted as attacking and so right of the bat our team had negative points. "What an idiot" Gajeel spoke "This could prove to be a little bit of an issue for poor Juvia" Mira added "We wouldn't be having this problem if I were playing the game" I added. "Why couldn't I have just gone out there. I'm strong and I would be able to track them way better.

Gray ran down one of the streets until he bumped into the guy from Raven Tail called Nalpudding. They talked for a little until Gray attacked Nalpudding with his "Ice hammer" but he was fooled by Nalpudding and instead he hit a clone and the real Nalpudding walked over. "Wait so you can actually fool people with clones" (Y/n) asked, a little interested.

After Gray was teleported and walked around a little, he was then found again by Nalpudding before getting hit by the troll like guy and having to be put in another area.

Gray was walking around when a bunch of carrots were shot at him as someone yelled "Carrot Missal" but Gray dodged. Just then when that Beth girl came out of the hole in the ground she had made, a giant plant hit her to show the Quattro Cerberus guy.

Lyon then attacked Yeager who got taken out.

Lyon stood their looking at Gray before Juvia jumped of a building heading for Lyon and hit him with a two legged kick

Juvia then turned to Gray and they started talking about the punishment game. Nalpudding then came along and attacked both of them gaining two points for Raven Tail.

It then started to snow over the arena. "Oh would you look at this. Our city is turning into a winter wonderland" the announcer spoke. "That's gotta be Eve" Jenny spoke. "Ugh if I was down there then I would have already gotten us points" (Y/n) complained, seeming to get bored in the game.

Eve then attacked, hitting Beth, Yeager and Nalpudding with his snow magic after seeing them shiver and the steam from they're breath.

"Eve declares a flurry of points" Chapati yelled through the announcer. Then some ice birds came shooting towards Eve and hit him as Lyon came forward. "And the ice wizard enters with a storm of his creation" Chapati commented. "Boring" (Y/n) spoke.

"How is this boring dragon girl" Gajeel asked. "I want to see more action, this isn't very action packed" she replied. I looked back at the games. Lots of different fights went on and Nalpudding targeted Gray once again.

"We're still yet to see any movement on the board for Rufus of the Sabertooth guild. He hasn't lost any points but he hasn't scored any either" Chapati spoke.

Then I spotted the Sabertooth guy. He was perched in top of a building. "Wait there he is" Chapati yelled as Rufus spike that the game was boring. "Told you" (Y/n) spoke up with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Memory Make" Rufus started as he put his hands to his head and the sky started to become like a night's sky and those who were the real deal started to glow. "Night of shooting stars" he yelled as 7 bright lightning based attacks shot out and hit everyone except Nalpudding who dodged and went to attack Rufus but missed as he disappeared then reappeared and hit Nalpudding with an attack and then the game finished.

Everyone exited the arena as I just stared at the area waiting for what was next.


	14. Jura Vs WHO!!!!

(Y/n)'s pov

"Our very first match of this year's grand magic games will test the abilities of Fairy Tail B's Zodiac Wielder Lucy Heartfillia against the Crimson intensity, Flare Corona" Chapati announced as the two female's walked onto the battlefield. "So it's blonde who's fighting. This could be interesting" I spoke looking down at the battlefield.

"Things are heating up in the stands as well. Is it true that those two are father and son" Chapati asked. "Yes but I think the fact that they each bare different guild emblems, speaks volumes about they're relationship" Yajama added. "Family drama. How exciting. I'm getting Goosebumps" Jenny added. "Hold on. So that guy is your dad" I asked looking at Laxus. "Yep that's him" Laxus replied plainly. I looked over at Raven Tail's master and frowned. 'So that guy is my father in law" I thought before looking back at the battlefield.

"Competitors, step forward. This entire arena will be your battlefield ladies. Since this is one on one, we've moved the rest of your teammates completely off the field. You have a thirty minute time limit" Mato explained, walking forward. "If you can knock out your opponent or make them forfeit within the time limit you win. I want a good clean fight. Now let's rumble" Mato added as someone hit the gong and the match started.

"Open Gate of the golden bull. Taurus" Blonde yelled as Taurus appeared and swung his axe to hit Flare who jumped into the air and dodged. I just shrugged my shoulders since this magic wasn't all that interesting. "And Lucy Heartfillia opens with a celestial spirit right out of the gate" Chapati yelled. "Open gate of the scorpion, Scorpio" Lucy added as Scorpio appeared. "Wicked. Its a party" he spoke with his arms crossed over. 

"Sand buster" Scorpio yelled, sending a sand tornado at Flare who dodged this attack too. She then extended her hair and set it on fire while laughing creepily. "I don't like her at all and her laugh hurts my ears" I growled, scrunching my face at her laugh. Flare then blocked the sand with her hair. Taurus then started to gather the sand around his axe in a unison raid.

Sand filled the entire arena which affected a lot of people but I turned into my sand form which lowered the power of the attack. "This is not good for my hair" Jenny spoke. "What an attack folks. Not only did she summon two spirits but she combined they're powers. This girl has some skill" Chapati announced. "You could say that again. She wasn't nearly this strong seven years ago. What an improvement" Yajama added as the sand cleared and I changed back to normal. Both of the spirits then disappeared.

Flare was sent into the air before extending her hair while yelling "Hair shower, wolf fang" as a huge wolf was made from her hair. "Open gate of the giant crab, Cancer" Lucy yelled as Cancer appeared and cut her hair before disappearing again. Flare seemed to have gotten really mad and started extending her hair and sent into the ground before it burrowed over to Lucy and grabbed her by the ankles while lifting her into the air and swung her around and around as she screamed. 

"No that's brutal. I defiantly don't like this chick" I spoke with a snarl. Flare then hit Lucy into the ground while Flare laughed. Lucy then pulled out her whip and grabbed onto Flare's wrist and the two went flying into the air. Flare's hair then started to light up and burn Lucy's ankles as she screamed. Eventually the two let go and both fell to the ground. "Whoa Mama. What a match. These ladies aren't giving the folks a chance to catch they're breath. And neither of them seem ready to back out of this father, son guild battle" Chapati yelled. "Question. Can he shut up. We aren't blind so we don't need a running commentary of what's happening" I growled, getting sick and tired of hearing his voice. "Don't think so" Mira replied while I let out a snarl. "Both ladies went down but no one's gonna give it up" Jenny added. 

Lucy looked like she was hurt as smoke rose from her feet. Lucy then removed the shoes. Flare got even more mad as her hair went crazy and burrowed into the ground but it didn't come back. Lucy looked around, trying to find where the hair was gonna come up. "Something's not right. I can smell it" I growled as the others looked at me, a little confused. She then looked over at Flare, before looking over at the stands where the rest of the guild was. I heard her yell something but couldn't quite make it out as Flare wrapped her hair around Lucy's mouth.

'What did she say..... Wait.... Azuka. That's what she said but who is that. Wait. That's the child of those two gun mages" I thought realizing that the little kid was in danger. "I gotta go" I spoke before running out of the stands. "Juvia asks where too" but I had already raced off before I could answer. "I need to get to the stands. Something bad is going to happen to that kid if something isn't done" I spoke to myself. 

I finally reached the stands and bumped into Natsu. "What are you doing here" he asked in a very rushed tone. "I heard what Blonde said" I replied. He looked at me before we both rushed into the stands, I turned into my fire form because fire would be best against whatever trap she had set. I spotted two strands of hair next to Azuka and I grabbed one and Natsu grabbed the other and we both burned them as the rest of the guild looked at us. "She was trying to protect Azuka" Natsu and I yelled in unison. "Way to go" Happy yelled, Does anybody else smell burning hair" Makarov asked. "Your in the clear Lucy" Natsu yelled. "Rainbow asks what's going on" Rainbow asked, confused as to why I was there. "Flare was about to hurt that little kid" I replied as Rainbow just nodded.

Lucy then summoned Gemini. One of them hit Flare in the face while the other cut the hair. Flare was sent back and Gemini transformed into Lucy but in a bath towel and everyone in the crowd went mad. "I don't know what's going on here but I like what I'm seeing" Chapati spoke. "Huba" Yajama added. "Oh grow up. Sure she's got curves but she's no miss Fiora" Jenny added. "All men are such perverts" I hissed. 

Then both of the Lucy's put one of they're hands together and started casting an some spell. They both then started to glow. Everything then turned into what looked like a starry sky while bright star like beams shot around the arena and the attack was about to hit Flare but it then just suddenly stopped and Lucy collapsed onto the floor. Natsu walked up and spoke to Lucy after the match had been won by Raven Tail. 

I walked back to the stands just as the next battle was about to start. "Its only Day 1 of the grand magic games and this second match of the battle round already has us on the edge of our seats. Its Blue Pegasus Ren Akatsuki Vs Mermaid Heel's Arana Webb. Will the pretty boy get tangled up" Chapati spoke as the girl from Mermaid Heel and the boy from Blue Pegasus were on the battlefield already. 

"These two are tough. just look at that determination" Chapati spoke. "Mmm this should be a great match" Yajama added. "Go Ren. Win this one for Blue Pegasus. Sherry's in the stands and she's rooting for you" Jenny cheered. Ren turned around but was attacked by Arana the moment his back was turned and he was coated in some web thing. "I guess her surname matches her magic" I spoke as the others nodded.

Ren broke free of the web and turned to the Lamia Scale stand and spoke angrily. Arana then shot another attack at Ren who dodged all of them by doing a bunch of backflips. Both of them then activated a spell but Ren's air magic hit Arana who screamed before falling to the ground in defeat. "And the winner is Ren Akatsuki of Blue Pegasus. They're guild has scored 14 points on day 1 while Mermaid Heel only has 3 points" Chapati announced as the bell rang for the end of the match. "Yay. I knew you could do it Ren." Jenny yelled.

"Its time for the 3rd match of day 1. Quattro Cerberus' Warcry Vs Sabertooth's Orga Nanagear" Chapati yelled as the two walked into the arena as the crowd went crazy. "Just listen to the crowd. He's incredibly popular" Chapati added. 

"Match 3 begins now" Chapati yelled as the gong went off. Warcry then started to cry like a big baby. "Wait he's crying" Laxus asked in confusion. "Is he crying cause he knows he's gonna loss or something" Gajeel added. "Juvia doesn't know" Juvia added.

"There he goes. That's Warcry's signature tear magic" Chapati announced. "Can't say I've ever heard of it but the name sure is fitting" Yajama added. Orga put one arm out like he was about to attack and shot a huge lightning bolt at Warcry who was defeated in one blow. "Lightning huh" Laxus spoke with a lower of his eyebrows while I just looked on bored. "And the third match is over in a little flash. Orga's black lighting scorched Warcry's tears for the win" Chapati spoke before adding "And with that one hit K.O. The winner is Sabertooth's Orga Nanagear. His team ha dominated today's events, they've scored a total of 20 points. Meanwhile Quattro Cerberus only has 2 points. What a cry and shame" 

Orga was walking off when Sting called for him to have at least made it more entertaining and he responded with grabbing a mic and doing horrible singing. "Oh my Mavis will you stop. Your singing is even more worse then Metal brains. My ears are going to Fucking explode" I yelled covering my ears. Gajeel let out an offended "Hey" and Orga stopped singing to the relief of my ears. 

"Day 1's matches are about to come to a close but we still have one more battle" Chapati announced. "Fairy Tail B and Lamia Scale must be competing since they're the only teams we haven't seen yet" Yajama added. "These two guilds used to be equally skilled so this should be an interesting fight. I can't wait to see which team comes out on top" Jenny added. 

"Okay Folks. Are you ready. The Final match of the 1st day is going to be......

Lamia Scale's Jura Neekis Vs Fairy Tail B's (Y/n) (L/n)" Chapati yelled.

"Wait what" I yelled. "(Y/n) is competing" The rest of the team yelled. I took in a deep breath and leapt off of the stands and landed into the arena. "Now this is going to be an interesting match" Chapati announced. "I have never seen this young lady before so her magic is quite unknown" Yajama added. 

I looked at Jura "Don't hold back on me. I'm stronger than I look" I ordered, my voice not wavering at all. "No problem" Jura replied. The gong went and Jura attacked first. "Iron rock fist" he yelled as a giant fist was sent my way. I dodged and yelled "Water rock form" 

Everyone stared in surprise as I changed my form. "My hair went to stiff but still quite flowing still which was half brown with blue water droplet shapes and the other half was a water blue colour with rock like shapes on it. My outfit changed to a pair of ripped brown leggings with blue at the end and a blue crop top. I got one brown glove and one blue glove and my shoes became a mix of brown and blue. "Whoa. Now that chick's got some curves" Chapati yelled. "Jura sent the same attack at me and I countered with "WATER ROCK WING ATTACK!!!" I yelled, leaping into the air and sending an attack and destroying Jura's attack. "How did you-" Jura asked as I landed down one foot at a time. 

"I choose ne of my mixed forms. Rock has a weakness to Water as Water can wear away Rock but I would still be vulnerable which is where the rock comes in. I can either eat your attacks or weaken the strength of the blow with my scales so it seems like I have the advantage in this fight" I explained with a smile. "This is quite a surprize. It seems that Fairy Tail's newest member is a dragon slayer and a powerful one at that" Chapati yelled in shock.

"This seems like it will be entertaining" Jura spoke before sending 3 of his iron rock fists at me. I quickly dodged all of them, refusing to change forms which would get rid of my advantage. "WATER ROCK DRAGON ROAR!" I yelled, sending a roar that was a mix of water and rock at Jura.

He put up his iron rock wall which my roar almost broke through but I just missed the last one. "Fucking Shit I missed" I cursed before getting ready to attack. I ran forward and attacked, hitting Jura in the chest with my iron fist. We spared and I was about to finish him off when the bell rang. "And looks like the match is over folks and its a tie which gives Fairy Tail B and Lamia Scale 5 points each" Chapati yelled.

I stepped back and looked at Jura. "Good fight, haven't had a fight like that in years" I smirked. "Your strong, I might just recommend you to the magic council as a wizard saint" Jura replied. "No need to do that. I'm fine with the title of the Celestial dragon queen" I replied before walking out of the arena and up to the stands. "What is a Celestial Dragon Queen" Mira asked. "Its my title. I'm not actually a queen but since my dragon mum was the queen of the celestial dragons and she's dead now, it kind of makes me the queen so that's my title. Its like Salamander, his dad is the king of the fire dragons which makes technically him prince of the fire dragons" I replied. They all nodded and we headed to the bar.


	15. Chariot

Laxus' Pov

"Its day two of the grand magic games and the stands are exploding with excitement. Joining me once again is Mr Yajama and our new special guest, Sorcerer Weekly's Jason" the announcer called as the crowd cheered. "So cool" Jason yelled. "Let's get back to the action already in process as our wizards take on the chariots" He spoke once again as I looked at the Lacrima screens. 

"The point of this game is to reach the final goal without falling off, simple right. Wrong. The chariots are constantly in motion and although its at a snail's pace. One false move could cost you" He added. I zoned out for a bit before starting to listen again.

"Uh oh. I don't know what's going on with Fairy Tail A's Natsu but he can barely put one foot in front of the other" Chapati pointed out as Natsu was struggling to move forward. "But's that's not all. Mere feet away are Fairy Tail B's Gajeel and Sabertooth's Sting who seem to be in the same boat. "If I'd gone out there then I could have just cast Troia on myself" (Y/n) spoke as we watched.

"I cant imagine what could be causing them to slow down like this" Chapati announced. "I could be wrong but I'd say they share a common weakness for moving vehicles" Yajama added. "Now let's take a look at the group leading the pack. This race is as neck a neck as it gets folks. At the front is Black Snake from Raven Tail. Followed closely by Blue Pegasus' Ichiya, Lamia Scale's Yuka and Mermaid Heel's Risley" Chapati announced as I watch everyone competing in boredom.

"Coming in behind them is Quattro Cerberus' reserve member Bacchus" He added as Bacchus ran drunkenly across the chariots. Yuka then used his magic to push himself forward as Risley ran along the side. "There it is. Risley's Gravity change magic. She dodged Yuka's wave and is now making her way towards the leader" Chapati announced again. 

"Bored" (Y/n) stated plainly. "Your always bored, what's the catch" Juvia asked. "There isn't a catch. This is just boring and the metal monster isn't doing what he said he would last night" (Y/n) replied. "No she's right this is boring" I added, still looking at the match. Ichiya then put two test tubes in his nose and rushed past Yuka and towards the front. "Yeah I just want to punch that guy right in the face and then kick him in his special place" (Y/n) explained as she stared at Ichiya. "You don't have to be so violent" Mira laughed. "Coming from the she-devil herself" (Y/n) replied. 

Bacchus then stomped down on the chariots really hard as the sections in front of him went up and Yuka, Ichiya and Risley went flying into the air. "I don't believe it. Bacchus demolished the chariots with brute force" Chapati spoke again as the crowd cheered. Bacchus then ran ahead like a normal person so he obviously wasn't drunk anymore. 

"What happened to Risley" Chapati asked. "A gravity change. So cool" Jason added. Bacchus had now over taken Black snake and was now in the lead and running at a fast speed and was the first one to cross the finishing line. 

"We have a winner" Chapati yelled as a bell rang and as the crowd cheered. "Quattro Cerberus scores ten points" Chapati yelled again. "In second place is Raven Tail's Black snake. Risley's in third. Yuka takes fourth and Ichiya comes in fifth. That just leaves a three way battle for last place" Chapati announced as all the Lacrimas went to the Natsu, Gajeel and that Sting guy. 

Gajeel and Sting were having some sort of conversation before Gajeel tried to ram into Natsu and Sting but it came out terribly. "Seriously. This is what we have to watch. Three dragon slayers struggling against motion sickness" (Y/n) growled and rolled her eyes while the crowd just laughed. 

"Does it affect too Laxus" Mira asked us while leaning on the edge of the stone walls. "Just don't let Natsu know. I'll never live it down" I replied plainly. "I probably wouldn't have admitted that if I were you" Juvia replied. "What about you (Y/n)" Mira asked, turning to (Y/n). "I do get it but I can use my sky form and heal myself easily. My magic is leagues above the sky dragon slayer. I'm able to heal myself straight away if I'm in my sky form which means I can also cast Troia on myself" (Y/n) replied.

Gajeel and Natsu were now moving forward and the three started to talk   
(Bold is Natsu, Italics is Sting and Underline is Gajeel)

"Fine... I'll give it to you. This victory. We'll continue to win after this, just 1 or 2 measly points, we can do without"

"Don't go crying about that 1 point later, you Blondie"

"Can I just ask you one thin? Why did you guys enter the games? This would have been unthinkable for the Fairy Tail of the past. Worrying about the strength of the guild, or worldly things like this... The Fairy Tail I know... well...How to say it....does things at its own pace. Without worrying about how others might think"

"Its for our comrades  
For 7 years...  
Always...  
They were waiting for us...  
No matter how tough it was...  
No matter how sad...  
Even if they were made fools of, they endured and endured...  
And protected the guild...  
For our comrades  
WE'LL SHOW YOU.  
THE PROOF THAT FAIRY TAIL HAS KEPT GOING AND THAT'S WHY WE'LL KEEP MOVING FORWARD!!!"

Natsu and Gajeel then got across the finishing line, Natsu in 6th place and Gajeel in 7th. I watched as the two left the field and so did Sting. I was still mad at that flirty pervert for flirting with (Y/n) but hopefully revenge would come to that Fucking cocky bastard.


	16. A battle in bikinis

(Y/n)'s pov 

The gong rang as the first battle of the day begun. "Ultra poison nails: Mega mega Jellyfish" Toby yelled as he went to attack Blacksnake. He then swiped at Blacksnake with his long green claws but Blacksnake dodged the attacks. He leapt back very far and skidded on the ground before turning into sand and disappearing. 

"The sand trick huh. Interesting" I spoke as I watched. Toby seemed shocked before he got hit by Blacksnake and let out a noise that sounded like a puppy that had just been kicked. Blacksnake then formed again as he looked back at Toby with a smirk. 

They then started talking about they're power and then about how Blacksnake wasn't his real name which made Toby mad and he went for another attack. Toby then had Blacksnake make a deal that if he won then Blacksnake would tell him his real name. Toby then said that if Blacksnake won then he would tell him his super special secret. 

'This is weird' I thought as I watched the battle. "Our competitors seem to have struck a friendly wager" Chapati announced. "Cool" Jason added as he freaked out in the stands. Dust covered the arena and when it cleared, Toby had been defeated. 

"The dust has settled and we can clearly see Toby on the ground" Chapati announced as the bell rang. "That's it folks, Blacksnake slides away with another win for Raven Tail" Chapati added as the crowd cheered. "Look at the scoreboard and you'll see Raven Tail fiercely climbing to the top. Now with 36 points" he mentioned as the crowd kept cheering. "And Lamia Scale at 20" Yajama added while Jason just screamed.

Blacksnake then got Toby to tell him his secret and he explained how his secret was that he had lost one of his socks. Blacksnake then pointed at his chest while Toby was crying. Toby looked and 'found' his sock as he cried over finding his sock. 

"Have you ever seen anything like this" Chapati asked. "Thankfully No" Yajama replied. "Such emotion. What an ending" Jason yelled. Blacksnake then offered a hand to Toby. "What is this. After fighting fang and claw these two going to shake hands" Chapati asked as Toby lifted his hand to grab onto Blacksnake's.

Blacksnake then grabbed the sock off of Toby's neck and tore it into pieces. "Guess not" Chapati added as Toby cried more while shaking his head. Chapati spoke something as Toby hit the ground with one hand and cried while Blacksnake walked away.

"Let's move on to round 2 in today's head to head battles. First from Quattro Cerberus, its the god of wine Bacchus fighting a member of team Fairy Tail A" Chapati announced. "Fight. Someone avenge me. I don't care who it is" Cana yelled as Gajeel tried to hold down one of her arms. Laxus looked at her with a bit of a blank expression while Mira laughed and Juvia just looked at Cana. I just rolled my eyes. "Oh my relax Cana" Mira tried to calm Cana down. "I'm sure that Gray could get the job done" Juvia added. 

"Elfman Strauss" Chapati yelled. "Its Elfman's turn" Mira asked. Bacchus then made a bet with Elfman that if he won then he'd get to spend the night with both Mira and Lisanna. "Scumbag" Cana growled as I just gritted my teeth, trying not to lash out. 

A large cloud of smoke came from behind one of the stands I changed to my shadow form and went to check it out. I sped through the corridors, finally reaching the area that the explosion had come from. I came out of the shadows and went for an attack on one of the guys I saw. "Shadow dragon slash" I yelled and hit the guy right in the chest as he coughed out some blood that was stained black. I smirked as he pulled out some sort of gun and shot it as the bullet slashed a wound into my left check. I started to get shadows to swirl around my hands and yelled "Shadow dragon waxwing flash" and sent the guy flying using a swirl of shadows. I looked towards Natsu who had beaten the other 2 up as Carla, Wendy and Porlyusica started to wake up.

"(Y/n) what are you doing here" he asked as I changed back to normal. "I saw an explosion and came to check it out I replied. I then turned to Porlyusica, Wendy and Carla as they started to get up. "Are you ok" I asked looking at them. "(Y/n), Natsu. You guys saved us" Wendy spoke as she ran and unbraced me in a hug as I patted her head. I was fine with Wendy and not just because she's a female dragon slayer like I am but also because she is just so sweet and kind. 

Wendy looked up at me and looked shocked when she spotted the open wound on my check. "Oh (Y/n) your hurt" she spoke in shock and looked a little scared. "Its fine" I replied before turning into my sky dragon form and using my healing magic to heal the wound but a scar was left behind. Wendy looked at the slight scar with a frown. "Hey its fine, its like a trophy" I told her with a smile as the announcer spoke "And Bacchus is down like a sack of drunken potatoes" Chapati yelled as everyone cheered. 

"We got points" Wendy cheered as she had a big smile on her face. "We sure did kid" I replied, rubbing her head. Wendy then went to the edge of the building and cheered. "Its amazing. Yeah Elfman" she smiled. "Now child shouldn't you get back to bed" Carla asked. "I'm fine and its all thanks to Grandeeney" Wendy replied and faced Porlyusica. "Didn't I tell you not to call me by that name" Porlyusica replied before turning to Natsu. I decided to leave because the only reason I came was because I saw a fight that I could join in. 

I headed back to the stands, taking my time as I walked over to the area. Turns out I had missed out on a match between Sabertooth's Yukino and Mermaid Heel's Kagura but I didn't mind. (I know that the fight between Yukino and Kagura was the last battle of the day but I changed it to be the second last)

I reached the stands as Mira was standing in the arena ready to fight against Jenny. I watched before noticing what kind of fight this is. After a while other guilds joined in and Master Mavis made us go down there. I blushed lightly on my checks as I stood in a (F/c) bikini. I wasn't used to doing this kind of thing. 

The announcer then shouted themes and before long I was in a wedding dress and everyone was getting paired up with people. Laxus walked over to me and held out a hand. He was wearing a black tuxedo and a light blush was splashed across his checks. "Care for a dance my lady" he asked with a slight bow. "I would love too" I replied and took his hand. 

Laxus brought me into a slow dance while I just stared into his eyes. He was looking at me when the announcer shouted. "Looks like there is some romance sparking between Laxus Dreyer, Makarov's grandson and Fairy Tail's newest member. This is quite a surprise" 

Laxus started to blush a little more since we were getting a lot of attention from the audience and the announcers. "Laxus I want great grandchildren you here" Makarov yelled as Laxus blushed even more and I let out a laugh. "What's wrong. Is my little lightning bolt feeling embarrassed" I teased as Laxus looked at me. "I'm surprised that my dragon isn't" he replied.

I smiled. "I'm fine with this kind of attention" I replied, putting a little bit of seduction behind my voice. Laxus looked at me and lean in about to kiss me when the master of Lamia Scale leapt into the arena and destroyed the mood as everyone left the arena and got back into their own clothes.

I watched the rest of the battle as Mira wiped the floor with Jenny and we headed towards the bar that we were in the night before.


	17. Pandomonian and MPF

Laxus' Pov

I stood in the stands as I watched the event take place. I was only really interested in it because (Y/n) was taking part and I felt like she was going to be doing what she does best. Kicking someone's Fucking Ass.

"Welcome to day 3 of the grand magic games. That puts us at the half way point" Chapati announced. "How are we going to top the dramatic fights and eye candy of the last two days" Yajama added. "I personally will be on my best behaviour around today's guest, from the magic council its Marshal Lahar" Chapati spoke. "Its been quite a while" Yajama added. 

They continued to talk before the competitors had to draw straws to decide which order they would be going in after the rules had been explained. Erza pulled the first straw while (Y/n) pulled the 8th straw.

Erza came up and challenged all 100 of the monsters as the audience, the competitors and the announcers were in complete shock. Erza walked in and announced how many monsters she wanted to face as a ton of them came racing towards her. 

"I wouldn't be taking on that many at once" Juvia spoke. "She'll get through it somehow" Gajeel added as Mira waved happily. "That's the spirit, just relax and watch her go to work" I added. 

Erza requipped into her heavens wheel armour and struck some of the monsters before standing on top of a perch and sent many swords towards the monsters. Erza then changed into her black wing armour and took down some of the D class monsters.

Another monster then shot a fire attack at Erza but she requipped into her Flame empress armour which weakened the blow before summoning the sword from her sea empress armour and put out the next flame attack.

She then took out a bunch of the C class monsters with that combo. Some of the D class monsters attacked and Erza added the sword from her fire empress armour to the mix. 

A monster then came and attacked as she requipped into her sea empress armour but used the weapon from her lightning empress armour. One monster hit her into a wall but changed into her flight armour and took out a bunch of C class monsters with the sword from her Purgatory armour.

Erza then summoned her sea empress armour sword and her lightning empress sword and attacked even more monsters before getting hit into a wall. She continued to defeat the monsters before an A class monster attacked and hit her into the ground.

However Erza used her Adamantine armour and the sword from her giant armour and used the monsters strength against it. She continued to requip into different armours and beat each monster until only the S-class monster was left. 

She got into a heated battle with the S-class monster and beat it before raising her sword as a sign of her victory as everyone cheered.

Since there was nothing for the other competitors to compete in they brought out an MPF as everyone had to attack it with they're magic. I looked down and saw Hibiki trying to flirt with (Y/n) but he jut received a punch in the face in response. 

Millianna attacked the MPF and scored a total of 365 as she got really happy about her score. The guy from Quattro Puppy scored 124 points as the everyone seemed a little shocked. Hibiki scored 95 points. 'That's karma for flirting with my girl' I thought in my head with a smirk.

The next competitor to come up was Obra from Raven Tail. He walked up and this little creature leapt and scored only 4 points which surprized the audience. The next guy up was Orga from Sabertooth. He did a huge attack and 3825 points as everyone looked at it in shock.

I smirked before the guy started singing which kind of hurt my ears. Jura was the next one to step forward. He did a super powerful attack. He then scored 8544 points as everyone freaked out about the score.

It was finally (Y/n)'s turn and the crowd went hushed again. "Now is the last competitor. This should be interesting since she was able to give us a good fight against Jura so I wonder what she has in store for us this time" Chapati yelled.

No one's Pov

(Y/n) stood forward and smirked before changing her into her all element form. Her hair become an array of colours and she was wearing an armour made up of dragon scales with a sword that was made out of dragon scales as well.

Suddenly the golden yellow dragon shaped mark on her neck started to glow as a huge amount of power surrounded her.

"Laxus, why is your neck glowing" Juvia asked as Laxus looked down at the multi-coloured dragon shaped mark that was glowing on his neck. "NO WAY, SHE CAN ACTUALLY DO THAT SPELL!!!!" Gajeel yelled in disbelief as the others looked at him in confusion.

"What's this. I've never seen anything like it" Chapati spoke in shock. "No way. You mean she found her mate" Natsu asked. "What are you talking about" Lucy asked as Erza, Gray and Lucy looked at Natsu.

"Its an ancient spell only dragon slayers can use but its not available to dragon slayers who haven't found they're mate" Wendy replied.

"No way you mean that girl can actually use the ancient dragon spell" Sting asked in disbelief. "I thought that spell was just a made up story" Rogue added. "Fro is confused, what is that spell" Frosch asked. "A spell that is accessed by a dragon slayer once they have marked they're mate" Rogue explained as he looked at the arena.

"Strange I cant seem to memorize it" Rufus spoke out. "That's because only dragon slayers of any generation can use it and they're mates of course" Sting replied. "Whoa, that's a lot of power" Happy spoke. "Go (Y/n), Rainbow is cheering for you" Rainbow called in her high pitched voice. 

"First master do you know what that spell is" Makarov asked, turning to face the first master. "Yes this spell is the ancient Doragonmeito spell. A spell that dragons and dragon slayers can use after finding they're mates. The mates can use the spell too even if they rent dragon slayers but this is a rare experience. I've never seen the spell in person" Mavis explained. 

"I wielder of all dragon slayer elements fuse my power with that of the lightning dragon slayer. Elemental lightning storm" (Y/n) yelled as the attack hit the MPF. Once the dust cleared, the MPF had broken and the numbers 1000000000000 were in its place as everyone cheered and (Y/n) and yelled that Fairy Tail was coming back.


	18. Swimming

Laxus' pov

"Let's do away with the pleasantries and shake up that scoreboard with some one on one battles" Chapati yelled as the crowd screamed and shouted in approval. "First up the kitten with major claws, Mermaid heels Millianna. Against Quattro Puppy's towering giant Semmes" he added as the two stepped into the arena. 

The gong rang as Millianna took off her cape and threw it to the side. Semmes then started to spin around and went across the battle field in an attempt to hit Millianna. She continued to dodge the attacks. She went to tie him up with one of her attacks but it bounced right off and she went flying back. 

Semmes stopped moving before starting to spin once again. Millianna went to attack again but it bounced off once again and then hit her again. She got off the ground as Semmes started to spin again. Millianna used one of her attacks to grab onto Semmes as it was a little like a tug of war. Dust then rose from the ground and when it cleared, Semmes was down with Millianna sitting on top of him with his hands and legs tied up.

"Millianna is treating the arena like her own personal cat box and she's got something big to bury" Chapati yelled as the end match went off. "Okay moving on to the second match of the battle segment. Let's hear it for the minstrel that sings to the red moon. Sabertooth's Rufus Lore. He'll be facing off against Blue Pegasus holy night Eve Tearm" Chapati yelled as the next competitors arrived on the battle field. 

The gong went and Eve started with an attack that went to Rufus but it turned out to be an illusion. "This is boring" (Y/n) growled as she leaned on the edge of the wall. "Hey can we talk....... Alone" I asked as she shrugged and we headed out of the area we were in. 

"So what's wrong" She asked. "Well, its clear that our team is going to go up against either Raven Tail, Lamia Scale or the other Fairy Tail team and I have a feeling that we will end up fighting Raven Tail" I explained. 

(Y/n)'s pov

Laxus explained to me about what he was thinking and I smiled at him. "Don't worry, its fine. No matter who you fight, I know you'll win besides, you have your mark and that allows you to use my magic" I replied, smiling at him. He blushed lightly before I grabbed onto the collar of his purple shirt and pulled him into a kiss. 

At first Laxus was shocked but soon he kissed back. I brushed my tongue across his lips asking for entrance. He opened his mouth as our tongues fought for dominance. Eventually Laxus won and his tongue explored my mouth. After a while we parted, a string of saliva strung from our mouths. 

The announcer than called Laxus out for the last fight as I wished him luck. I went to the wall but didn't watch the match since I knew Laxus would win and I was right but not only did he win but he beat the entire Raven Tail guild. 

Time skip

"Hey (Y/n), your coming with us" Master Makarov spoke as Laxus, Mavis and he walked over. "Coming with you to where" I asked. "We are going swimming" Laxus replied with a sigh and his arms crossed. "I raised an eyebrow then shrugged and followed them. 

We arrived at the swimming pool as I went into the girl's changing room with Mavis but I don't understand why, I mean she's a ghost but whatever. I put on a (F/c) bikini and tied up my (H/l) hair into a ponytail. "Your really sweet, you know that" Mavis laughed as she changed into a swimsuit. 

"Umm thanks, I guess" I replied. "Laxus is lucky to have you" she added, a smile plastered over her face. I laughed a little before leaving the changing room and seeing Makarov and Laxus in their swim stuff. Laxus still had his arms crossed in annoyance. (Mavis got you the swimsuit by the way)

"Oh come on Laxus, cheer up" I laughed, pushing him backwards as he fell into the water. Mavis and Makarov laughed as Laxus came to the surface. He gave an evil smirk before grabbing my ankle and pulling me into the water with him. I splashed him playfully as he did the same and Mavis came into the water and started to swim as well. 

I laughed as we all had fun until the water started to get cold and then it all froze over. Moment later Natsu made everything explode and Fairy Tail had to pay the repair bill. Lucky us.


	19. Navel battle

(Y/n)'s pov

I stood in the Fairy Tail B stand as all the participants for the first round entered the huge ball of water in the middle of the arena.

"And.... We've started day 4's game part" Chapati said. "It almost seems like a water sumo match" Yadama added. "It looks fun. Thank you very much" today's guest Rabian finished.

"Team after team are diving right in" Chapati said then followed up with who was competing.

"From Lamia Scale is Shelia Blendy

From Blue Pegasus is Jenny Realight

From Mermaid Heel is Risley Law

From Fairy Tail B is Juvia Lockser

From Sabertooth is Minerva Orland

From Fairy Tail A is Lucy Heartfillia

And from Quattro Puppy is Rocker"

Once everyone had been introduced the gong was hit and the battle begun.

"Open gate of the water barer Aquarius" Lucy yelled as Aquarius came from the gate and attacked all the other girls with a huge water attack.

Juvia countered with her "Water Cyclone" and the two battled while Jenny took Rocker out of the picture with a single kick. "Well now its all girls" I commented as Rocker landed out of the orb while Laxus just watched.

Shelia tried to take Risley out but she dodged and used her magic to slim down as tons of guys had hearts in their eyes.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to the battle. I wasn't sure if I should cheer for Minerva or if I should cheer for Lucy and Juvia so I just stayed silent.

Aquarius had vanished because she had a date with some guy called Scorpio. 'Did that Fish seriously just abandoned her wizard' I thought.

Juvia came in and attacked Lucy while she was open and she almost fell out of the bubble of water but then she yelled "open gate of the maiden Virgo and Gate of the ramb Aries."

That's when Aries and Virgo appeared and made a wall of wool and caught Lucy, stopping her from falling out.

Juvia then used an attack that featured her love for Gray and this shocked Gray and made him shout "Quit it" as he looked really annoyed about it.

This attack knocked Jenny, Risley and Shelia out of the bubble leaving Minerva, Juvia and Lucy still in the event.

Juvia looked over to Gray to see him with a shocked face before being shocked herself.

Suddenly Juvia was somehow out of the bubble and fell to the ground leaving Minerva and Lucy left in the bubble.

A bubble of light glowed on Minerva's hand and a similar ball of light appeared next to Lucy before exploding.

Another one exploded above Lucy before she reached for her keys but Minerva had taken them and was now holding them up with a smile on her face.

A third explosion came in front of Lucy and sent her flying towards he edge but she suddenly had an explosion behind her which sent her back in then Minerva sent multiple explosions her way.

Minerva then sent a huge explosion at Lucy who screamed in pain then went heading for the edge again but was suddenly teleported back to Minerva who kicked her. 

"STOP ITTTTTTT!" Natsu yelled. I looked over at the Sabertooth stand Sting, Rufus and Orga smiled as if they were enjoying what was going on and Minerva laughed before hanging Lucy outside of the bubble by her neck.

Minerva then dropped Lucy as Natsu and Gray caught her and then carried her to the infirmary.

Time skip 

I stood in the infirmary and watched as Lucy woke up with the others. Happy gave Lucy her keys as she held onto them and went back to sleep. 

Makarov then walked in and explained that we needed to make a new team and only get to keep the points of team A. "The five members of the team need to be chosen wisely however, so I need to be careful" Makarov told us.

Time skip 

No one's Pov

Chapati announced the new Fairy Tail team as the five members walked out. It was Natsu, Gajeel, Erza, Laxus and (Y/n).

The crowd cheered as the battles begun. It was Blue Pegasus Vs Quattro Puppy and Blue Pegasus won. Then it was Mermaid Heel Vs Lamia Scale and it was a draw. Then it was the last battle which was Sabertooth vs Fairy tail.

"The next battle is .................................."


	20. Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney vs Natsu Dragneel and ................

No one's Pov

"The next battle will be Sabertooth's Sting and Rogue Vs Fairy Tail's Natsu and (Y/n)" Chapati yelled as the four mages walked onto the arena.

The gong rung and Sting and Rogue got ready to attack and ran forward but Natsu and (Y/n) beat them to it. Natsu punched Sting while (Y/n) punchd Rogue. 

Both went flying back as Natsu then came and kicked Sting in the stomach, sending him flying back while (Y/n) gave rogue another good fist to the face. 

Sting landed and used his hand and feet to stop himself as dust appeared where he skidded before he attacked Natsu. "White dragon roar" He yelled as a bright laser came out of his mouth. Natsu bent backwards to avoid it as he then went and aimed the lazer at (Y/n) by moving his head but she leapt up into the air and avoided it. 

Rogue then covered his right hand in shadows and leapt up, aiming for (Y/n) while yelling "Shadow dragon slash" 

(Y/n) spotted this and yelled "Sun dragon form: Sun dragon talon" as she went onto her hands and contered Rogue's attack with her talon as the shadows disetergrated. (Y/n) smiled at him before using her body strength to push the startled Rogue backwards and landing on her feet again. 

Rogue landed on the ground, making a huge dust cloud as Sting called out his name before spotting Natsu coming towards him with his hand in Rogue's face. Natsu then hit Rogue into Sting and set his hand on fire before sending both of them off into the air and yelled "Fire dragon wing attack" 

All of Fairy Tail cheered at the way they're teammates were beating up two of Sabertooth's strongest members as the Sabertooth mages watched in shock. The crowd was on the verge of excitement about this battle as it raged on. 

"Whoa, I can't belive what's happening right before my eyes. The luxurious Sting and Rogue, the twin dragons of Fiora's mightiest guild have been over whelmed by Fairy Tail" Chapati yelled as Sting and Rogue stood up, both with bruises covering they're bodies.

"You guys are tough, that's for sure" Sting smirked as he wiped the side of his mouth with the back of his hand. Rogue just looked at (Y/n) and whispered just so that she could hear. "Just because you and your cat have helped Frosch doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you" 

(Y/n) smirked in return and gave him a look that read 'I should hope not' before the Natsu and Sting started to talk. "Tell me something, did you two really defeat your dragons with that measly power of yours?" Natsu asked standing near (Y/n).

"We didn't just defeat them, we killed our dragons with our bare hands" Sting replied and balled his hand into a fist in front of his face while smirking. (Y/n) glared at the cocky white dragon slayer as she prepared to fight again. 

"But didn't you think of them as your parents too?" Natsu asked as (Y/n) looked at him. "Are we seriously going to talk or can we get back to fighting?" she snapped. "That's none of your business" Sting replied. "Am I invisible here or are you choosing to ignore me?" (Y/n) snapped again.

"If you losers want to see our dragon slaying power, I'll be happy to show it to you" Sting continued before a ton of magic power started to radiate around them. "White drive" "Shadow drive" the two chanted as they're magic power increased. 

Rogue was then encased in shadows while Sting was surrounded by a bright, white light. "Ready Sting" Rogue asked, not taking his eyes off the Fairy Tail mages. "Yep" Sting agreed before Chapati started talking. 

Sting then made a move as he leapt forward and prepared to attack as he covered his right hand with a bright light and punched Natsu as he let out a small cry of pain and stepped back a little. "Feeling my holy white judgement?" Sting yelled as he punched Natsu again but this time with his left hand before punching Natsu continually.

(Y/n) looked over before a shadow went in front of her. She looked around before being kicked in the back by Rogue. (Y/n) gritted her teeth before smirking, waiting for Rogue to make the next move. "Try as you might, you cant catch a shadow" Rogue told her as he headed for her but she leapt back and dodged just in time but was then elbowed in the stomach and fell backwards a little as Sting kicked Natsu in the face and the two got hit into each others back.

"Hey Salamander, why don't you watch where your going and try beat that pervert already" (Y/n) hissed as she glared at Natsu. "Hey, I could say the same thing about you" he growled back. "I'm doing just fine" (Y/n) snarled before laughing could be heard form above. 

"Your fight is with us, losers, show some respect" Sting yelled as the two jumped on top of them. "Didn't anyone tell you its bad manners to hold back when your fighting?" Natsu asked before Sting came along and punched Natsu with a light on his fist before kicking him. "Your one to talk. What's up with that pitiful defence" Sting asked as he sent Natsu forward. 

(Y/n) kept dodging Rogue's attacks but he hit her right in the head as a long cut lead from just above her eyes to her hair line as blood dripped onto the arena. Sting and Rogue then started kicking and punching the two of them and hit them into each other before kicking them back as blood stained the arena from (Y/n) wound. 

Sting then kept punching and kicking Natsu with balls of light on his hands while saying "Beating the crap out of my idol is pretty dang sweet" before punching him in the stomach. "All I've ever wanted to do was show the world I'm better than you and today, its finally happening" He added as he put a magic circle on Natsu's stomach, preventing him from moving. 

"The hell" Natsu asked as he kept trying to move. "Hey, what'd you do to me" He added as Sting smirked. "My white dragon talon is infused with holy magic. Anyone branded with its stigmata becomes paralyzed. Now the real fun begins, your my new punching bag" Sting yelled as his fists glowed and he went to attack. 

(Y/n) kept dodging Rogue's attacks while not attacking herself, Rogue came up behind her and spoke "In the end a shadow dragon will always get its pray"

(Y/n) turned around although she still hadn't used her magic yet which confused everyone. "It seems that (Y/n) hasn't got all that sass and power that she had on day 1 and 3" Chapati announced. "I wonder what happened to her and why she isn't doing what she did one day 1" Yajama added. 

"And you won't even see it coming" Rogue added as he came up behind her again and went to attack but she grabbed his hand as a bright light surrounded her. "Sun drive" she yelled as the light became bright and Rogue yelled out in pain as the light evaporated his shadows. When the light had cleared, (Y/n) was now covered in sun coloured scales and her eyes were now slits, similar to that of a dragon. Her hands had turned to claws and the golden coloured dress with matching leggings had now turned a more pale yellow colour.

While still holding onto Rogue's wrist, (Y/n) then started to build power up in her fists as she smirked at him. "Ahh what's wrong, does a cat have your tongue cause you seemed awfully cocky just a minute ago" (Y/n) teased before hitting him with her free fist as she let go of his wrist, leaving a burn mark.

(Y/n) then generated power into her leg as she prepared to kick him. The moment her leg made contact with Rogue's stomach, he coughed up blood which stained the floor. By this point the blood from the cut on her face had dripped down, all the way to her chin. 

Rogue landed on the floor, his whole body giving off tremendous shakes as he coughed up a little more blood. Meanwhile Sting went to punch Natsu but he punched back with fire on his fist as Sting fell back a little in shock and asked how Natsu did he did that before noticing that he had burned the magic circle off. 

Natsu then punched Sting and (Y/n) kicked Rogue in the stomach and the two hit a wall. The battle had now changed to which it was (Y/n) and Natsu beating ting and Rogue up now. The twin dragons stood up at the over side of the battlefield, both beaten and covered in covered in bruises and blood in Rogue's case.

Sting then started to generate a ton of power as everyone watched before he leapt, using his secret art but Natsu just stood there as a bright light exploded in the arena as everyone either squinted or closed they're eyes.

Dust covered the arena as Sting smiled, thinking he'd won before seeing that Natsu was still standing and he had caught Sting's fist as everyone cheered. Rogue then leapt for (Y/n) as everyone was in aww at what Natsu did and (Y/n) gave Rogue a strong punch to the face followed by a kick to the stomach as he fell backwards to the ground and came out of his shadow form, while trying to hide the pain he was in.

Now both Natsu and (Y/n) were beating the ever loving crap out of those two as the twin dragons could only take the pain and not return any of the attacks.

"We're not finished yet" Rogue spoke as he stood up although it was clear he was still in pain and he had splashes of blood on his clothes. "He's right. Its not like we expected this to be easy though. Give us some credit" Sting added also getting up.

Both of them then entered dragon force and tey're power increased even more and they then started to beat the crap out of the dragon slayers from Fairy Tail. "I made a promise to Lector and I intend to keep it" Sting yelled as the aurora that surrounded them faded. 

Sting then made a move and started beating both of them up on there own although (Y/n) once again wasn't putting up much of a fight for some reason. Sting then leapt into the air and did another attack as he took out the entire floor. (Y/n) and Natsu then started to fall into the ground as Sting followed and continued to beat them up. 

Dust rose after a while and when it settled, it appeared that Fairy Tail was down but once Rogue leapt down and they talked for a bit, the two mages then got up. "Damm, I feel like a train ran over me" Natsu laughed. 

(Y/n) looked at Natsu before speaking. "You know what, I can't get serious with you in the way, why don't you scram" She spoke and pushed him into a nearby mine cart and pushed the lever as Natsu disappeared down the tracks. 

"I thought he was your teammate so why did you do that" Sting asked. "Because he's a fucking annoying piece of shit and he was in my way" (Y/n) replied plainly. "You can't beat us" Rogue retorted, "Without Natsu to protect you, your open and you can't beat us" he added.

"Wrong, I can take both of you down easily. In fact I could probably take down the most powerful mage of all, not to brag but my power is way stronger than yours. Think, how many hits have you landed on me. Defiantly less than Salamander and I have an ability you don't. I can change my typing at will meaning I can change into my sky form and heal myself if I wish and all you have is your drive and dragon force" (Y/n) explained. 

"Yeah right, you barely put up a fight back there and your just a girl, you can't do that" Sting replied with a laugh. "I'm not just a girl, I'm more powerful than you think and I dodged because I was learning your moves. That's what I do in major battles" (Y/n) replied before she started ton glow again. 

"I know I promised both Celest and my friends that I wouldn't use this form but I'm going to right now and I'm not going to stop till I have broken every bone in your body that won't kill you" (Y/n) explained as the light disappeared and she was back in her blood death form. "And now for the finishing touch. DRAGON FORCE!!!" (Y/n) yelled as a pair of wings sprouted from her back and a tail appeared, a set of horns appeared on her head and she was still covered in those scales from before, with her eyes and hands the same. 

"No way, how is that possible" The twin dragons asked at the same time. "Prepare to be in pain" She yelled before leaping at them and covering her fists in magic. Before they could do anything about it, they were both hit in the face at the same time and sent flying back. 

Sting and Rogue got up and both went for a roar as it combined and headed for (Y/n) but she countered with her own roar which made a huge explosion. Sting and Rogue then started to make a huge ball using a unison raid while (Y/n) smirked.

The mark on her neck started to glow as her hands started to fill with not only a blood red and deathly black colour but it also sparked with a red and black coloured lighting. "Dragon slayer special secret art: Blood's deathly graveyard of lightning" (Y/n) yelled as Sting and Rogue let of they're unison raid. 

The two attacks hit but (Y/n)'s overpowered the over and it hit both of the Sabertooth Dragon slayers as they fell onto the ground, covered in blood and most likely one or two broken bones each. Chapati yelled about how Fairy Tail had won as (Y/n) changed back to normal. 

She was looking extremely weak as she panted heavily. The image of number 4 appeared on her hand and she knew what that meant. She could only use that form 4 more times before it killed her. (Y/n) was starting to get weaker as she looked like she would keel over any second.

The medics rushed down to get Sting and Rogue to a doctor and that's when she finally gave into the blackness that was tucking at her like an actual person was tugging on her clothes. She closed her eyes and fell onto the ground as Laxus started to panic while the medics took her to the Fairy Tail infirmary.


	21. The rescue team

(Y/N) pov

I opened my eyes as light flooded over me. "Ugh where am I" I asked squinting my eyes. "Your awake" a familiar voice spoke happily. I looked over and saw Laxus sitting next to the bed with a smile on his face when he saw me wake up. I finally realised where I was and asked "How long was I out for" as I sat up.

"2 days. It's the last day of the games today" Laxus explained before Makarov walked in. "I see your awake. That's good. I would like you to go with Natsu, Mira, Wendy and the exceeds to go save Lucy" he spoke. I sighed before answering. "Fine. I'll do it" I replied before getting out of bed and going to the team. "Wait" Laxus spoke, grabbing my wrist. "What is it" I asked before I was handed a box. "Its some new clothes I bought for you so please wear them" Laxus told me as I looked at the box. I nodded before heading to a bathroom to get changed.

Time skip

"That's a lot of fireworks, I think the final round is starting" Mira spoke as Natsu, Wendy and me ran with her while the Exceeds flew. "This is our chance guys" Natsu replied. "Aye sir" Happy added. "Rushing in while everyone is distracted by the games is smart but the Master's strategy hardly covers all the bases" Lily spoke as Rainbow flew next to me. "Rainbow thinks Lily is just being a worry wart" Rainbow whispered to me as I laughed a little but tried to hide it.

"It may not be iron clad but its the best he could do on such short notice" Carla replied. "So then what's the plan of sneaking into the castle without being seen" Wendy asked. "We could............" "Oh Happy's got it covered" Happy interrupted me. "Some how that statement didn't inspire much confidence" Carla replied. 

"Oh great everyone is ignoring me. AGAIN" I hissed under my breath which Rainbow heard. "Rainbow is sure they'll hear you soon" Rainbow told me as I sighed. "You just wait and see" Happy told Carla as he did an evil grin and laughed. 

After a while, he had gotten Natsu into a bear costume, Mira into I don't even know and Wendy into a Mato costume. "Yeah, totally not going to attract any attention" I spoke sarcastically. "Tell me this plan isn't full proof" Happy spoke as Carla looked at him, unimpressed. "Considering a fool came up with it" Carla replied as Rainbow nodded. 

"This plan will work, we just have to tweak it a bit" Mira added as Wendy and Natsu faced her

"This plan will work, we just have to tweak it a bit" Mira added as Wendy and Natsu faced her. "Yeah, I'm all for tweaking" Natsu cheered. "Its hard to believe in any plan that involves outfits like those" Lily replied. "For once I agree with you" I sighed before Wendy turned around. "Erza and the others will be doing everything they can to win the games so we have to try everything that we can to get Lucy back" Wendy spoke as I nodded. "I believe in all of them that they will win" I spoke as Rainbow cheered "Rainbow thinks so too"

I sighed and transformed into my shadow form before entering the castle, grabbing some rope and an outfit and dumping it in front of them. "Mira, your up" I told her, remaining in my shadow form. "I don't get what your trying to tell us" Natsu complained. "Mira puts on the outfit and has the Exceeds hide in the outfit with her while she uses her transformation magic to pretend to be a guard and fake arrest the two of you" I explained as Lily looked at me. "And how will you get in" he asked.

"The same way I did just a moment ago. My shadow form" I replied as the others agreed on the plan. Mira went to go get changed while Rainbow and I tied up Natsu and Wendy with the rope. "Please be gentle ok" Natsu told me. I smirked and pulled on the rope really tight as he struggled in the rope. "Too tight, Too tight" he whined as barely more then a whisper. I loosened the rope and replied. "Opps my hand slipped" I lied as Natsu started to catch his breath.

Mira then returned and was wearing the outfit as I grabbed Rainbow and went off in shadow form. I zoomed off and found the prison where I remained as a shadow on the inside of the prison. After what seemed like forever, I heard Natsu and the others coming and I unlocked the door for them. "Took you long enough" I hissed. "Well not all of us can change into a shadow and rocket around the place" Natsu replied before we walked down the stairs and over to a cell where Lucy and that Yukino girl from Sabertooth were.

Lucy was sleeping on the bed while Yukino was sleeping next to the wall. "Lucy" Natsu whispered as she lifted her head from her arms then put it back down. "Wake up" Natsu added as she looked up again and spotted us. "Your here. Boy am I glad to see you 4, now let me out" Lucy cried, running over to the bars before Natsu covered her mouth.

"Ssh" Natsu told her. "Oh sorry" Lucy replied with Natsu's hand still over her mouth. "You actually slept on this thing" Happy asked as he sat on the pillow of the bed. Lily was holding onto the side and Carla stood in front of it. "Hey guys" Lucy smiled as she turned to face the Exceeds. "I'm glad to see your in good spirits" Carla replied as Lily fell off the side of the bed and onto his back on the floor. "What caused you to let go, was there a spider or something" Rainbow asked while snickering with her wings out as she hovered above the ground. 

"But how did you get past the guards" Yukino asked as she stood up. "We went with......" "My natural chrismal" Natsu interrupted as he tapped on the bars. "No you didn't you flaming idiot. We went with my plan" I whisper yelled at him as slapped him on the head. "Oww, that hurt" he whined before facing back to the bars. "Your just trying to impress your girlfriend" I hissed under my breath as a quite squeal came from Mira. "I defiantly like you" se whispered as I just blinked a couple times in confusion.

Natsu then started to use his magic to be able to move the bars before pulling them apart as one section went towards the cheering Exceeds and hit Happy square in the face as the others looked at him. "Here, I brought a change of clothes for you" Mira smiled as she handed some clothes to Lucy. "Now all I need's a bath" Lucy replied as she took the clothes. "Yuk, yeah you do" Happy replied. 

Mira and Yukino held up a sheet as Lucy got changed behind it. "We brought extra food if your hungry" Wendy added. "Do you want some Yukino?" Happy asked. "I'm fine thank you" Yukino replied. Lily was staring at the sheet before Mira spoke "No peaking understood Lily" while Lily looked a little offended. "I wasn't gonna" he replied. "I think Mira should be more concerned of Natsu peaking" I whispered to Rainbow as she laughed and replied "Rainbow thinks so too"

"Now we just need to figure a way out of this hell hole" Carla spoke. "If possible, we should find a root that should keep us hidden from the castle's center" Lily added. "Hold your horses, those royal goons still have all my keys. It was scar nose. I swear as soon as I find him, he'll get a grand tour of the celestial world" Lucy spoke before the room started shaking before the floor opened up and all of us fell down to who knows where.

Everyone landed on the ground but before I could hit the ground, Rainbow grabbed me and hovered where the ground was mere inches from my feet. "See if you didn't change then we wouldn't have fallen in the first place" I snarled before sighing. "Why did I even come on this mission anyway, I would much rather be watching the games" I added. "Get off. Heavy" Natsu wheezed as he twitched his hand a couple of times. "Sorry. I've been eating more sweets lately" Wendy replied before the other Exceeds fell on top of the pile of people. 

"Stop being a big baby, its not that big of a deal" I told Natsu and rolled my eyes. "That hurt" Lucy spoke as she rubbed her back and then everyone stood up. Rainbow then lowered me to the ground as I dusted myself off. I was wearing my new outfit which was a nice multi colour dress with no sleeves and only straps to hold it up, it had a pair of plain black leggings and a couple of dragon bracelets and a matching necklace and earrings. "Well this place is creepy" Natsu spoke while I snorted. 'Creepy, this. He has no idea what a real creepy place is like' I thought as they all looked around the room. 

"Welcome to your permanent holding cell" a voice called as everyone looked around for the source. "Who's there" Lucy called in fear. "I hope you enjoyed our special trap" they asked again. "No" Happy yelled. "Who'd enjoy that" Carla added. "Take a good look around. This is the palace of perdishen, the city of death. Its the last taste of freedom for criminals" they replied before everyone turned back to face where the voice was coming from. "Not a single inmate has escaped from it" Suddenly a lacrima screen appeared and a woman with long green hair and brown eyes appeared. "I seriously doubt you'll do any better Thieves" she added. 

"Who the hell are you" Natsu yelled as I face palmed. "You are speaking to Hisui. E .Fiora, Princess of the Fiora kingdom" Hisui replied. "Then your the one who trapped us in here" Mira rhetorically asked. "Why" Lucy added. "I want a fare fight. Where's the exit to this place" Natsu yelled before the screen completely disappeared. "Never mind the exit, I don't even see the entrance" Lily explained as everyone looked up at the ceiling.

"That's because its blocked up, its like a trap door. It opens to let you in but closes once you are in" I explained, leaning against one of the rocks. "So we're stuck here" Wendy panicked as I rolled my eyes.

Timeskip

We had walked for quite a while and had even tried to get them to realise us by using sex appeal which of course didn't work so we were still just wandering around until we came across a narrow pathway that we had to get through. It looked like it had been melted but it was an exit so why not. 

I changed into my shadow form and went in that way as the others followed. The Exceeds were the first out as the others followed. "You can do it Natsu" Happy cheered as I looked at Rainbow and sighed. Wendy got a little stuck at the end before she was pushed by Natsu who fell on top of her. "Seriously" I sighed as Lucy got stuck. Natsu made a comment before pulling her out and she landed on Natsu's face. "Oh, did Salamander want to see more of blondie" I teased as Lucy got off of him in embarrassment.

"Someone's here, I think they might be hurt" Wendy called as everyone rushed over to some guy. "Am I the only one who thinks that his nose looks like a block of wood. Yep, I'm calling him Pinocchio" I decided as Rainbow landed on my head. "Hey, are you alright, hello" Natsu called. "Oh yeah, he's totally going to hear you when he's Fucking unconscious" I yelled as my voice echoed through the cavern.

"He sure picked a strange place to take a cat nap" Happy commented as I just facepalmed a his idiocy. 'Seriously, I'm starting to think that everyone except the Thunder legion and Mira, Lisanna, Wendy, Lily, Carla and Levy are crazy' I thought as I growled a little. 

Out of nowhere he made a groaning noise as he opened his eyes and started talking to the others but I didn't bother to pay attention. I caught a scent but I didn't understand who it belonged too. Then out of nowhere some guy with a bottle came behind the others. 

"Move" I yelled, turning into my poison form and eating the liquid which burned my throat as I coughed up some blood. "You idiot, you just ate acid" the guy chuckled as I breathed heavily for a bit before the feeling was gone. Then another some guy with long black hair came and yelled "The first catch of the day before we were surrounded by three more people. 

They seemed really serious and then Natsu started laughing. "You idiot, do you have a death wish" I yelled. They then stared talking about outfits before Natsu explained how he wanted to beat them up. "And I'm fought with this guy" I sighed. "Rainbow feels sorry for you" Rainbow spoke as she patted the top of my head.

Lucy and Yukino started leading Pinocchio away as Lily transformed and grinned. "Rainbow wants to fight too" Rainbow smirked as she leapt off of my head and transformed into her human form as her spear appeared in her hands as she held it while leaning over a bit with a psychotic smirk.

The paper girl then started using paper magic and Natsu then tried to burn the paper before it used his fire as a weapon. "Water dragon form: Water dragon roar" I yelled as I aimed my roar at the fire and put some of it out but it just came back straight after and then attacked Natsu who actually had trouble eating it. 

"Wendy then sent a roar at the magic as Carla cheered followed by Happy. Basically long story short, we were getting our asses handed to us before a flower was trying to suck us into it and we attacked it, causing a massive explosion which caused us to be separated. 

"Ugh where am I" I groaned as I rubbed my head and looked around. "It would appear that blast caused by your friend has scattered your comrades" Mask guy spoke as he leapt down into the area I was in. "They aren't my comrades. The only one I even so much as consider a friend is my Exceed Rainbow" I replied. 

"You mean that rainbow coloured kitten. She will be dead soon, jut like you" he replied before preparing to fight. "I've faced much worse, I know how to handle a masked man like you" I told him as I got ready to fight. He went then grabbed his swords and went to swipe me but I quickly dodged before being swiped at once again and dodging again.

He continued to swing his swords as I kept dodging, not letting him land even a finger on me. "Why don't you just accept your destiny" he called as I landed. "Because that's not my style and I have someone waiting for me back at the guild" I replied before adding. "Water dragon roar" as the attack hit him and he skidded back a bit. 

"Your measly Water attacks won't harm me" he laughed before I changed into my poison form and went for a wing attack as he was clearly in pain. I then turned into my dragon force as my wings, horns, tail and scales appeared again. 

"That's impossible, unless your the one from the legends have spoke about. The dragon that can change their form to their will. The queen of all dragons. The celestial dragon" he spoke in shock as I let out a huge roar. 

Meanwhile

Rainbow was fighting against one 9f the executioners with Lily but they kept fighting. Rainbow had changed her spear into a bow and was about to shoot her arrows at the guy when Lily fell back and stepped on her tail.

"Rainbow thinks that Panther boy should watch where he steps" Rainbow snapped. "Oh I'm sorry if your getting in my way" Lily snapped back in irritation.

"Rainbow is not in your way, your in Rainbow's way" Rainbow hissed, gritting her teeth. "Maybe I would be better off without someone like you"

Are you implying that Rainbow is weak" Rainbow snarled flicking her tail back and forth in anger. "Maybe I am" Lily replied angrily getting right into Rainbow's face.

"Rainbow will kill you" she hissed as the guy standing there in front of them. "Don't want to interrupt you love birds but let's get back to the fight" he smeared, bottle in his mouth.

"We are not lovers/ Rainbow hates Panther boy" the two yelled in unison before a huge roar echoed through out the area. "What was that" he asked as Rainbow smiled.

"Rainbow knows who that is" she purred before getting serious again.

Back with (Y/N)

The executioner stared at the sight before him as the dragon slayer let out the ear bursting sound. "I knew about the legends of the girl that could take on the powers of the dragon Queen but I had no idea that they were true or the actual power that she possessed" he spoke as (Y/N) took in air and went for an all element dragon roar.

Just at that moment all the other executioners came into the room as all of them hit into each other and the others came out just as (Y/N) turned back to normal.

Time skip

(Y/N) Pov

I stood with Natsu as the others ran away. Future Rogue had appeared and pretended to help us but turns out he had just came to kill Lucy to apparently save the future.

"(Y/N) its been a while" he smirked, facing me. "Save it Shadow freak" I hissed as he smirked. "Do you really think yo can beat me" I added.

"Oh I already took that into account and I know I can't which is why I came up with this idea" he smirked before throwing some weird powder at me.

I coughed and tried to get rid of it but I suddenly felt sleepy and I fell asleep, hitting the ground.

In the dream

I looked around noticing all of the dragon slayers standing in front of a dragon I recognised. "Acnologia. He's the dragon that killed Celest" I growled, looking at the dragon.

The dragon slayers were on the ground and beaten up pretty bad. I saw the other me use the blood death form as Laxus yelled for me to stop.

The other me attacked Acnologia who seemed to be damaged before he used a breath attack and hit me. He then raised a claw and slammed it down on me as a loud crunching sound echoed through my ears.

When he raised his claw, I saw the lifeless, unmoving body of me. I had my normal (H/l), (H/c) hair and my eyes were closed shut. Laxus got up and rushed over, picking my body up in his arms as he cried loudly.

Just then Acnologia hit him, slamming him into a building as he cried out in pain before his body went limp.

I was forced to watch as all the others were picked off on by one till only Sting and Rogue remained. Then Black markings that resembled his dragons force appeared on him before he killed Sting and tried to beat Acnologia but failed, getting badly beat up till he fled in shadow form and then it faded.

"Is that supposed to be the future. Is that what happens. I don't want that to happen" and for the first time in a while, I actually cried.


	22. The 8 dragons that passed through the gate

(Y/N) pov

"Hey miss" an unfamiliar voice called. I opened my eyes to be met with a girl with long pink hair and rosy red eyes. I quickly sat up only to regret it as pain coursed through my entire body. I looked down and noticed that I was covered on blood and so were my clothes.

"Here let me help you" the girl spoke but I refused. "No, I can heal myself" I replied, ready to change into my sky form but I couldn't, I was currently in my water dragon form but I wasn't able to change forms.

"Dammit, I've used too much of my magic power and now I don't have enough to transform into my sky form and heal myself. I stood up shakily, feeling pain in my injuries as I looked around. The only person that was here was me and this girl and no one else.

"Do you need help" she asked looking at me. "No, I'm fine I replied, before limping off. After what felt like an eternity of limping due to my injury, I finally got outside only to see the place in complete destruction and 8 Dragons rampaging around.

I went into a run even though it was killing my leg, I still did it anyway. I finally found a dragon that no one was facing and attacked it.

The dragon turned around and growled at me before going in for a swipe. I tired to dodge but my leg prevented it and I got hit.

I kept fighting, only able to use my water dragon attacks to weaken this dragon which was failing and I couldn't dodge any of its attacks.

Suddenly the dragon grabbed onto me and picked me up as it righted its grip around me and I heard my bones cracking before everything went black.

Suddenly I was standing there and the dragon was reaching for me and I knew what it was going to do and I managed to get out of the way but fell backwards after doing so.

Then the dragon picked me up again but this time by my sore leg as I screamed from the pain. I saw it move its tongue across its jaws and I knew what it was going to do. It was going to eat me.

"No you don't" I yelled about to attack but just as I went for a roar, it came out weak and then my form faded and I was left just as I was when not fighting. The dragon grinned and went to eat me but I managed to get away but not before I felt teeth bite hard on my sore leg.

I then fell to the ground and wasn't able to get up due to the fact I was getting weaker and I could guess that was from blood loss as I closed my eyes and gave in to the darkness of unconsciousness.

Laxus's pov

Once the dragons had been defeated, I eminently went looking for (Y/N) because I had spoken to Meredy and she said that (Y/N) had gone to fight the dragons even though she was low on magic power and badly injured.

I kept searching, cling her name as my team helped before I saw Freed running over to me with Rainbow. He was hiding someone in his hands who I didn't recognise at first due to them being coated in blood but then I realised who it was.

"(Y/N)" I spoke in shock as I just stared. Her clothes were torn and covered in blood and she was covered in injuries but the one that was the most eye catching was her leg or the lack there of.

"We need to get her to a doctor" I yelled as the others nodded and we rushed to an infirmary where Porlyusica and Wendy treated her while I had to wait outside.

I waited for hours in end until finally the door opened. "You can go see her now" Wendy spoke shyly as she lead me into the room.

(Y/N) was sitting up in the bed as Rainbow sat in her lap and the two were talking before she turned to see me at the door. She quickly looked away as Wendy left the room(Porlyusica isn't there) leaving the three of us alone.

"I'm so glad your alive" I smiled as I embraced her in a hug. "I'm sorry" she whispered. "What" I asked in confusion. "I'm sorry. I pushed myself too hard. I just didn't want to admit that I was hurt or low on magic" she replied.

"What exactly happened" I asked. "I used my magic to help get me and Rainbow in and out of the castle, I fought against the executioners before being separated and having to fight one alone where I used a lot of power by going into my all element dragon force. I fought against the royal soldiers and then the executioners again and then against that dragon but by that point I was already badly injured and so low on magic that I couldn't change forms" she explained.

"So you were trying to prove yourself" I asked. "I'm not really sure" she replied. "Well don't ever scare me like that again" I told her as I pulled her into a kiss. She instantly kissed back and we did this for a while before Rainbow interrupted. AGAIN.

"Rainbow thinks you forgot that Rainbow was here" Rainbow interrupted as I just glared at the cat. "I need to show you something" (Y/N) spoke.

I was a little confused until she pulled up the covers to reveal a metal leg instead of her real leg. "I don't care if you had half of your face gone, it doesn't change how I feel about you" I explained as she placed her head on my shoulder. "Your the best mate ever" she whispered before falling asleep.

I smiled and grabbed a chair without removing her head and switched off the lights by using a small lightning bolt as I slowly fell asleep with my head on hers


	23. The party

(Y/N)'s pov

I stood in front of a mirror, putting my hair into a plait. I was wearing a long (F/C) dress that Laxus had gotten me. I also had the jewellery that Laxus had got before. I looked at my reflection and smiled as I pulled on a small soft jacket over the dress. I smiled, letting a section of my hair fall into my face. 

I turned around to see Rainbow who was wearing a short, black dress that would show her cleavage if she transformed into her human form. "Rainbow thinks you look nice" Rainbow commented as I laughed. "I think you look nice as ell" I replied, winking.

I looked down and saw the tights that I was wearing. Luckily I could put shoes onto my metal leg so that helped but I wasn't sure how things would go with fighting especially since I was still getting used to walking again. I went with Rainbow into the main hall, just as Natsu came out dressed as the king.

I spotted Laxus and walked over to him, as he had his back to me. I smiled and covered his eyes with my hands and spoke. "Guess who" I smiled as I felt him grab one of my hands and spin me to be in front of him as he looked into my eyes and winked. I laughed before he pulled me into a dance position and we started dancing as I blushed. 

I looked around to see others dancing such as Evergreen with Elfman and Gray with Wendy. I even saw Happy and Carla dancing with each other. I looked around again and saw Gajeel and Natsu talking with Sting and Rogue. 

When I spotted Frosch dancing with Rainbow, I instantly knew that I could tease her about this. Laxus saw my smirk and asked "What did you see" he asked, smiling. "Rainbow is dancing with Frosch from Sabertooth" I replied, nodding my head over to them. 

Laxus looked over before grabbing onto my wrist and pulling me off somewhere. I looked around to just see a hallway and was confused as to what why we were here. "Laxus, what's going on?" I asked, looking back at him. He cleared his throat and started speaking. 

"So I know that in dragon terms, we are married but I'm not a true dragon slayer. I wasn't raised by a dragon and I have family that don't follow that rule so I was hoping to ask you a question" Laxus spoke as I blinked in confusion. Laxus then got down on one knee, pulling out a small black box and opened it up to show a shiny ring. 

"(Y/n) (L/n), will you marry me" Laxus spoke, not making eye contact. "Umm, not sure how non dragon slayers do this but I'm sure you can show me so alright" I replied as he stood up, blushing. He took the ring and put it on my hand before pulling me into a kiss. 

Time skip

"WHAT!!!!!!!!" Makarov yelled after we had told him about last night. Well the proposal thing, not what happened after that. "YOUR ENGAGED!!!" Makarov added, still in complete shock about what we told him. I looked away, not making eye contact with the guild master as he started to mumble to himself.

"Gramps, calm down. Its just an engagement" Laxus sighed, trying to get Makarov to calm down. Makarov finally calmed down and sat down, holding his hands in front of his face. "Have you decided what kind its going to be" Makarov asked. "Well, we were thinking of having just a small one, just the guild" I replied. Makarov nodded and let us leave as we headed back to Laxus' house.

We walked in as Rainbow lay curled up on the couch. I sat down and stroked her as she slept peacefully. I smiled before looking at Laxus as he seemed deep in thought. "Hey Laxus, are you ok" I asked as he looked at me and smirked. 

"Well, we're alone right now and Rainbow is asleep so why don't we get serious" he smirked, getting close to my face. "Alright then, why don't we, all we need is a bed" I replied with a smirk now forming on my face. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle" Laxus spoke and I knew what he meant. 

We headed to his room and shut the door, locking it so that Rainbow wouldn't walk in and started to get physical.


	24. The wedding

Laxus' pov

I stood in the changing room, bringing a comb through my hair as Freed and Bickslow dressed up in fancy clothes. I had actually got Bickslow to take off his helmet and put on a pair of glasses,just in case.

I finished my hair as we all walked south into the cathedral, Freed standing next to me. I sighed, knowing this would be harder than a dragon marge as I waited for the wedding to start.

Everyone was taking they're seats and some were a bit more....... Enthusiastic about this then others. I sighed, trying not to put my hands into the pockets of my suit.

I looked around at the different stuff that decorated the cathedral and it changed the setting a lot, especially when you think that I kinda destroyed some of this place during my battle with Natsu and Gajeel when I was acting like a rebellious teenager.

Suddenly the organ started playing as the doors opened up. Wendy and Rainbow bow came in, throwing flowers all over the pathway. Evergreen was walking after them, being the maid of honour and after her was (Y/N)

I felt like my heart was going to burst out of my chest. She was stunning. She had a white dress on with a dragon pattern on the base of the dress, a bouquet of flowers in her hands.

She reached the top of the stairs and stood in front of me as our eyes locked. I saw a small blush on her face as she handed the flowers to Wendy, Rainbow went and stood next to Freed, holding the rings. I was about to say something when Gramps cleared his throat.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Laxus Dreyar and (Y/N) (L/N) matrimony commended to be honourable among all; and therefore is not to be entered into lightly but reverently, passionately, lovingly and solely. Into this- these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together- let them speak now or forever hold the peace" Gramps spoke as everyone listened in silence.

Gramps then gestured to Freed who nodded and did the opening read on as everyone clapped before falling silent once again. Gramps then started to talk about marriage in general as I waited for the part where (Y/N) and I say our vows. Finally the vows were up and it was my turn first. I took a breath and spoke.

"I, Laxus Dreyar, take you (Y/N) (L/N), to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part" I spoke confidently.

(Y/n) then took a breath and started to talk. "I, (Y/n) (L/n), take you Laxus Dreyar to be my husband, my partner in life and one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more ach dy than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live" (Y/n) spoke confidently, her eyes closed before opening them to meet mine. Gramps then nodded to Rainbow who gave us the rings as we put them onto each other. 

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" Makarov spoke as I pulled (Y/n) into a kiss and everyone cheered.

Time skip

It was the venue now and it was time for the first dance as the two of us got onto the dance floor. I took (Y/n)'s hand in mine as she placed her other hand on my shoulder as the music started to play.

Cold as ice  
And more bitter than a december  
Winter night  
That's how I treated you  
And I know that I  
I sometimes tend to lose my temper  
And I cross the line  
Yeah that's the truth

I know it gets hard sometimes  
But I could never  
Leave your side  
No matter what I say

[Chorus:]  
Cause if I wanted to go I would have gone by now,  
But I really need you near me to  
Keep my mind off the edge  
If I wanted to leave I would have left by now  
But you're the only one that knows me  
Better than I know myself

All along  
I tried to pretend it didn't matter  
If I was alone  
But deep down I know  
If you were gone  
For even a day I wouldn't know which way to turn  
Cause I'm lost without you

I know it gets hard sometimes  
But I could never  
Leave your side  
No matter what I say

[Chorus:]  
Cause if I wanted to go I would have gone by now,  
But I really need you near me to  
Keep my mind off the edge  
If I wanted to leave I would have left by now  
But you're the only one that knows me  
Better than I know myself

[Bridge:]  
I get kind of dark  
Let it go too far  
I can be obnoxious at times  
But try and see my heart  
Cause I need you now  
So don't let me down  
You're the only thing in this world  
I would die without

[Chorus:]  
Cause if I wanted to go I would have gone by now,  
But I really need you near me to  
Keep my mind off the edge  
If I wanted to leave I would have left by now  
But you're the only one that knows me  
Better than I know myself

Cause if I wanted to go I would have gone by now,  
But I really need you near me to  
Keep my mind off the edge  
If I wanted to leave I would have left by now  
But you're the only one that knows me  
Better than I know myself

The song finished and a new song started as some people started to dance as I took (Y/n) outside the guild and into the forest. "So we're now married in the eyes of dragons and humans" She smiled, looking up at the sky as the stars reflected in her (E/c) eyes.

"Yeah but I couldn't care less. No matter how people see us, you'll always be beautiful in my eyes" I told her as she looked at me with a blush. I laughed and put a hand through my hair. "Do you remember how we met" I asked, smiling.

"Of course, I ran into you after breaking some tables in a bar" She replied with a laugh. "Both of us have come a long way" I spoke with a smile, holding onto her hand as we looked up at the sky.


	25. The punishment game

(Y/N)'s pov

I stood with team B as the other team minus Elfman returned from getting a stone. I sat at the bar counter as I waited for my turn to punish someone. "Alright time for you to chose the one you wish to punish" Master spoke as I felt a smirk creep on my face which clearly scared all of them.

Laxus took Natsu and Elfman, Mira took Erza, Gajeel took Lucy, Juvia took Gray which left Wendy so I choose her. 'Just like I planned' I thought as I pushed myself off the bar stool and walking over. Wendy strained her neck a little to look up at me and gulped. I smirked before grabbing her hand and heading out of the guild.

I could hear Lily and Rainbow getting excited about punishing Happy and Carla as I practically dragged Wendy through town since she clearly didn't want to go with me. "What's wrong with you. Are you scared of me" I asked, still dragging her as we got a few stares from the local townsfolk.

"No. Well yes. Kind of. It's just your really aggressive and I know your stronger than Natsu so I don't really want to be punished" she whispered as I dragged her into a clearing in the middle of a forest.

"Okay, show me what you've got" I ordered as she looked confused. I put my hand to my forehead and sighed. "Meaning show me how strong your magic is" I explained, still giving a sigh. "That's my punishment" Wendy asked, tilting her head and looked at me like a confused cat.

"Yes. I planned to choose you since I thought I could train you to help you get stronger" I replied, changing into my poison form and getting into a battle position.

My poison form consists of a dark purple dress with black leggings and green markings across my arms. My hair turns to a mix of lime green and dark purple. I watched as Wendy also got into a fighting position and yelled "Sky dragon roar" as a huge blast of air blasted out.

I quickly leapt out of the way, landing on a nearby tree. "Poison dragon's Fang thrust" I yelled, sending an attack at Wendy. She quickly dodged the attack and used her magic to increase her speed and power. I smirked and made sure I wasn't using my full potential. Probably about a quarter or less.

Wendy went to attack me when something was thrown in between us. I studied it and my eyes opened wide. I changed into my iron form and activated dragon force. I leapt for Wendy and pinned her to the ground, using my wings to block us off as the item started beeping loudly before exploding, a huge amount of dust and rising everywhere.

I looked up from the ground to see some guy smirking. "Can I not get one day to train with someone" I hissed to myself. I went to use a dragon roar but suddenly started to feel sick to my stomach. My hands flew to my mouth as I felt like I was going to throw up. 'What is happening to me' I thought, remembering that this had happened for a couple of days now at the most random times.

I collapsed to the ground on my knees, my hands still cupped over my mouth as Wendy looked at me in panic. "Hey guys look, some thing's wrong with her" The guy yelled as two others came out from behind the trees. 'Oh no, not them. How are they still alive. I killed them. It's impossible" I thought in panic before I couldn't hold my vomit in anymore and threw up into a nearby bush.

"You think your so high an dmighty because your dating the grandson of Fairy tail' s guild master. Well your not. Your a monster who would try to murder innocent people" the leader smirked. "You aren't so innocent if you tried to kill me first" I retorted before throwing up again.

They laughed and stalked forward. 'This is bad. I can't fight if I feel sick and I'm not sure how Wendy would face against them and I do think want her to get hurt' I thought in panic before Wendy stood up. "Your not going to hurt her. She is my friend" Wendy yelled before sending a dragon slayer secret art at them, causing them to hit a tree.

I suddenly stopped feeling sick as I stood up and dusted of my clothes, still in my dragon force. "How did you survive" I asked. "Like I'd tell you" the leader spoke as the other two agreed.

I got real close to his face and growled. "Tell me how you survived my attack, I clearly killed you" I spat as he cowered back. "A spell. We found a spell that allowed us to return to our bodies for a day so we decided to get revenge" one of the lackeys replied.

"So you did die. Well you shouldn't stay here. The dead need to stay dead" I growled as they got up and ran off. "Hey (Y/N) are you OK" Wendy asked. "Yeah I'm fine, just a little nausea. Not sure where it came from though. I've been getting this nausea for a few days now" I explained.

"Do you mind if I check" Wendy asked as I sighed. "I don't see why not" I replied as she put her hands near me and they glowed a light blue. "If your trying to use a spell to cure it, I already tried that and it didn't work" I told her as she opened her eyes after her hands stopped glowing.

"It's not a bad thing. It should pass" she explained. "I feel like there is a catch to the 'it will pass' part" I pointed out, raising an eyebrow. "Well it won't clear up for about 9 months" she explained, lowering herself down a little.

"Knew that there would be a catch" I sighed as she looked at me. "I'm not a doctor but I think you should avoid using your magic till it passes" Wendy told me. "And why's that" I asked, eyebrow still raised. "Because you aren't sick. Your pregnant" Wendy told me as I almost chocked on my breath.

"WHAT" I yelled, just in utter shock. Wendy simply nodded as I just stared into nothing. 'I was going to have a baby. It' s obviously Laxus' child. We were extremely physically with him twice. It must have been the second time because I do know that the signs will start to show after about 4 weeks and it's almost been that and it's been about 4 months since the first time as well' I thought as Wendy just sat down.

***

I walked into the guild hall as Laxus was talking with Gramps. "Um, hey Laxus" I greeted with a sheepish smile. "OK what happened" Laxus asked, raising an eyebrow as Makarov listened in. "I'm sort of, kind of expecting your kid" I whispered.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL MOTHER FUCKING HELL!!!!!!" I heard two people yell from behind me. Turns out it was Gajeel and Natsu. 'I wasn't quite enough or they were just snooping' I sighed. Laxus just stared at me blank as the rest of the guild was confused. "I'm going to be a great grandfather" Gramps yelled triumphantly as the guild started talking.

"So much for just telling you" I whispered to Laxus who was still staring with a blank expression. I waved my hand in front of a face as he finally came to his senses and gave me a hug. "This is awesome" he whispered.

"So there is going to be a minutere version of the two of you running around in a couple of years" Freed spoke as the Thunder legion and Rainbow appeared beside us out of nowhere.

"Can Rainbow hold it when it arrives, Rainbow has never touched a human baby before" Rainbow spoke up as I laughed. "You'll be living in the same house" I told her as she flew onto my head. "This is awesome. If it's going to be anything like it's parents then it'll be a strong member of the guild" Bickslow explained. "Strong guild member. Strong guild member" hid babies repeated.

"This is quite a turn of a events" Evergreen added, holding her fan. Gramps was still cheering about being a great grandfather as a commotion was going on between everyone in the guild. 'Well I definitely wasn't expecting this reaction' I thought.


	26. The first trimester

Week 5

(Y/n) lay in bed with Laxus' arms wrapped around her. He had his face snuggled into the crook of her neck as he took in the scent of his mate. The sun had long since set and the moon was high in the sky indicating that it was midnight.

Rainbow lay curled up in a small bed at one side of the room, her small figure hard to make out in the darkness. In fact the only indication that she wasn't a pillow was the rising and falling of her sides.

The room was filled with shadows, the only light coming from cracks in the curtains that were caused by the moon. The entire house was silent as no noise was coming from any rooms except the occasional sound of the wind or birds making noise from outside.

Everything was still until (Y/n) felt a sudden sickly feeling in her stomach. Her eyes flashed open as she turned into her shadow form and turned 8nti a shadow, heading for the bathroom.

Laxus sat up, rubbing sleep out of his eyes as he looked towards the open door of the adjoining bathroom as (Y/n) threw up into the toilet. He swung his legs over the side of the double bed before walking into the bathroom.

"Are you all right" he asked with concern as he looked at the (h/c) haired dragon slayer. "Oh because me throwing up in the toilet is a sign of me being fine" she hissed sarcastically before throwing up in the toilet again.

The lightning dragon slayer sighed and bent over, holding her (h/l) hair back with one hand and rubbing her back with the other. Surprisingly Rainbow didn't wake up at this noise as Laxus and (Y/n) stayed in the bathroom for a while until the morning sickness was finished

Week 6

(Y/n) sat in the guild hall, her head flat on the bar counter as she sighed. "What's wrong with you" Mira asked, drying off a cup as she looked at the frustrated dragon slayer. "The baby is the problem. This stupid morning sickness is horrible. Its totally random and I basically throw up my last meal" she replied, with another frustrated sigh.

"Well just a few more weeks till the morning sickness is gone, right" Mira replied with a smile. (Y/n) just planted her face into the counter with an annoyed groan. "Hey (Y/n), fight me" Natsu yelled as he got up, setting his fists on fire. "Natsu, you idiot. Don't do that. She isn't supposed to fight right now" Lucy yelled but Natsu didn't listen.

He got prepared to attack but in the speed of light, Laxus, Rainbow who was in her human form and the thunder legion were already standing there, ready to punch his face in.

"Natsu, you better not be harassing (Y/n)" Erza growled as Natsu started sweat dropping. "No ma'am" Natsu called and went back to sitting down at the table with Lucy, Gray, Happy, Wendy and Carla. Laxus spun on his heels and started checking (Y/n) over to see if she was hurt as the thunder legion and Rainbow stood guard nearby.

"I still don't understand the fuss. Why can't she fight" Natsu whined as Laxus growled lightly. (Y/n) rolled her eyes and gave Laxus a kiss on the forehead to calm him down as he sighed before sitting down on a bar stool next to the female. (Y/n) rolled her eyes before going back to sighing.

Week 7

axus walked into the living room before ducking as a thick, hard back book was thrown his way. He turned to look at the book which hit the wall. "I'm not sure if I want to know what that book did" Laxus asked, turning to face (Y/n) who was sitting at a desk with a pile of books, a note pad and a pen.

She growled in frustration as she scribbled across the notepad. Laxus raised an eyebrow and walked over. "What's wrong with you" Laxus asked, leaning on the chair to look over his mate's shoulder. "Sorry, stupid hormones are pissing me off so much"(Y/n) replied, letting her head hit the desk causing a thumping sound.

"OK, what happened" Laxus asked, raising an eyebrow his mate and wife. (Y/n) sighed and pointed at the desk which had a sheet of paper with the electrical bill on it. "So you got mad at the electrical bill" Laxus asked, his eyebrow still raised.

"No I got a little mad because the price is higher than usual then my hormones started and I just got more angry and threw one of the books at the wall. I didn't know you were there" she replied, running a hand through her (h/l) hair. "Well maybe try not to get mad because I don't want to be going to hospital" Laxus chuckled, placing one hand on her head.

Week 8

Laxus climbed out of bed as he looked at the female who lay in the bed. He rolled his eyes and walked over to the window, opening the curtains. "(Y/n), time to wake up. We need to go to the guild" He spoke as the female groaned and grabbed a pillow, pulling it over her head. "I don't wanna get up" she groaned, snuggling into the covers on the bed. 

"But we need to go to the guild" Laxus spoke before getting hit in the face with a cushion which (Y/n) had thrown. "Why won't you get out of bed" Laxus asked with a sigh as he looked at the bed which completely hid his mate since she was under the covers. "Get me some custard and fish and I'll be fine" (Y/n) ordered although it was muffled due to her face being dug into her pillow.

"Fish and custard? What kind of breakfast is that" Laxus asked, more weirded out than confused. "Its cravings. Now will you get them or not" (Y/n) moaned from under the covers and pillow. Laxus sighed and walked out of the room. He went to the kitchen and checked the fridge for fresh custard and the freezer for fish. (I watch too much doctor who lol)

He cooked the food and put the custard in a bowl and the fish on a plate as he took it up the stairs and put it on the bedside cabinet. (Y/n) poked her head out from the pillow and sat up, munching away on the food as Laxus sighed. "Will you get out of bed once your done" he asked. (Y/n) shook her head as she continued to eat the food. Laxus did a big sigh before being hit by another cushion which (Y/n) had thrown at him before continuing to eat the food, some custard and fish crumbs on her face.

Week 9

"Fuck my life" (Y/n) yelled, flopping down onto the couch, face first. "What's your problem" Laxus called from the kitchen, wooden spoon in hand. "I'm having a baby, that's my problem" she hissed back, her face still in the couch. "What's wrong with that" Laxus asked, raising an eyebrow as he mixed the batter for a cake.

"Easy for you to say. Your a boy, you don't have to go through all these stupid symptoms" She hissed, not getting up from the couch. Laxus poured the mixture into a tin and put it in the oven before walking over to the couch. "So are you going to pout on the couch all night or do you want something to eat. I'm making cake" Laxus explained as the (h/c) haired female shot upwards and looked at the blond.

"Ok I'm happy now" she spoke as she sat on the couch properly. "Its not going to be done for a while but when it is, you can have a slice" Laxus laughed, rubbing the top of the female's head who stuck her tongue out playfully. 

Laxus rolled his eyes and smiled as he pulled the female into a hug. (Y/n) gladly accepted as she snuggled into the lightning dragon slayer's chest. She lay there until Laxus had to move her to get to the oven, taking out the cake before decorating and giving a slice to his mate who munched away at the cake. 

Laxus laughed as he sat on the couch, eating his own slice while swinging an arm around her shoulder. She placed her head on his shoulder, finishing the slice of cake and slowly falling asleep as Laxus rolled his eyes.

Week 10

Laxus sat on the couch before becoming startled at (Y/n)'s sudden crying. They had put on the lake house and it was near the end. "What's wrong" Laxus asked, standing up in panic. "I'm sorry, its my hormones" (Y/n) cried, trying to stop but couldn't. "What do I do" Laxus asked in panic, not sure what to do since Makarov had never told him how they had dealt with this kind of thing with his grandmother. 

"Its fine. You don't need to do anything" (Y/n) cried, using her hand to wipe her face. "Do you want something to eat. I could give you a cookie" Laxus suggested. "Could I get custard with it" (Y/n) asked, her sobbing starting to slow down. "Yeah, sure" Laxus replied, going to the kitchen and heating up a bowl of custard and getting a couple of cookies. 

He took the bowl into the living room and handed it to her. (Y/n) took the bowl and brought her knees up to her chest as she placed the bowl between her chest and legs. She dipped the cookies into the custard and ate them before eating the custard with a spoon. 

"If its this tiring to deal with just the pregnancy then I wonder how hard its going to be when the baby is born" Laxus sighed, slumping down onto the couch. "Well I blame you. I know that you know how to stop this stuff but I don't. In fact when we went into the hotel to do it for the first time, that was my first time being in an actual building for a whole night" (Y/n) spoke through her spoonful's of custard.

"I just hope that the baby doesn't have my personality. At least my old personality" Laxus sighed. "You mean the part where you try to take over the guild" (Y/n) asked, still eating the custard. "How did you......" Laxus asked but was cut off by (Y/n). "Rainbow told me" she smirked as Laxus sighed in defeat.

Week 11

(Y/n) sat up with a smile on her face as Laxus walked in. "Okay, what happened. Why are you smirking" he asked, an eyebrow raised. "I'm finally free from morning sickness. Which means no more throwing up at random times" (Y/n) cheered although she kept her position of lying in the bed. Laxus rolled his eyes and chuckled before getting into the bed.

He got in and nuzzled into (Y/n) as she laughed a little. "Laxus stop, your breath is tickling my neck" she laughed, pushing his head away. Laxus placed a hand forward to stop it but missed and it landed on (Y/n)'s stomach. (Y/n) started to blush as Laxus quickly removed his hand. "I'm sorry, that was an accident" he apologized. "Its fine" (Y/n) replied.

"Although it was rather soft" Laxus teased, a smirk spreading on his face. "Do you want to sleep on the couch" (Y/n) asked, pushing his head away and crossing her arms. "Alright, I'm sorry but I don't mind so there is no reason for you to be annoyed" Laxus replied, nuzzling her neck again. "Fine, just don't tease me like that or your new bed will be the living room couch" she replied before lying down, turning of the light causing the room to fill with darkness.

Week 12

(Y/n) lay in bed, fast asleep as Laxus got up. He down at the female as he lay back down, wrapping his arms around her stomach. Laxus felt a smile creep on his face as he kept his eyes closed. He was proud that he was going to be a father soon. The thunder legion had come over a few times although the first time, all three of them got hit in the face with books. Laxus nuzzled into the crook of his mate's neck as the two slept through most of the day.


	27. The second trimester

Week 13

(Y/n) lay in her bed with her back to the door. Laxus walked in and looked over at his wofe who groaned in annoyance. "What's wrong with you" Laxus asked, raising an eyebrow. "Fuck off" she hissed not looking up. "And why would I do that. I'm not leaving my wife in the bedroom alone" Laxus replied. 

(Y/n) rolled over and looked at Laxus with a grumpy face. "What's with the grumpy face" he chuckled at the pouting female. "This is your fault. Your a dick" she replied, her face with the same expression. "You might want to lose the swearing. We don't want our kid picking up on it" Laxus chuckled as (Y/n) rolled her eyes.

Laxus smirked and pulled the (H/c) haired female into his chest. "Your not always this grumpy. What happened" Laxus asked. (Y/n) narrowed her eyes and stuffed a nearby pillow in his face. "I'm not grumpy" she replied, looking at the blond who removed the pillow from his face. "If you say so" he replied with a small chuckle. 

Week 16

(Y/n) sat on the couch with a book in hand. She was currently wearing a baggy shirt that belonged to Laxus to hide her bump. She was reading with arm on the couch arm when the living room door opened. "What is it now" (Y/n) asked, not looking up.

"That's some way to treat your guests" a familiar voice asked as (Y/n) looked up. Freed, Bickslow and Evergreen were standing in the living room. "How did you even get in here" Laxus asked from the kitchen. "Rainbow let them in" Rainbow replied, flying into the living room and landed on the couch.

"We came to check up on you guys since you haven't been to the guild in a while" Evergreen replied, smiling. "We're fine" (Y/N) replied, looking back at the book. "How is the baby" Bickslow asked. "The baby. The baby" his babies added. "The baby is fine but is getting annoying to carry" (Y/n) replied in annoyance. The others laughed a little and they all stayed for the rest of the day.

Week 20

Laxus stretched before gently shaking his mates shoulder. She opened her eyes and yawned. "What's going on" she asked sleepily. "Its noon and we have the doctor's appointment" Laxus told her, climbing out of bed. (Y/n) groaned and climbed out of the bed, walking over to the wardrobe to get her clothes.

She put on a pair of black leggings and a black shirt along with her shoes before Laxus helped her down the stairs. "I can walk on my own" she growled as Laxus rolled his eyes. "I know that but I don't want you to get hurt" He replied in a worried tone. 

He grabbed his coat off of the coat hanger at the door and put it on as the two headed towards the hospital. Laxus kept glaring at anyone who looked at them funny as they headed through the crowds. They finally reached the hospital as Laxus walked over to the lady behind the desk. 

She told them to wait for the doctor as they sat in the waiting area. Eventually they were called by the doctor who smiled at them. She led the two to the room and smiled. "You must be (Y/n) Dreyar. I read about your wedding in Sorcerer weekly" she smiled as she got (Y/n) to sit down on the bed.

(Y/n) did so as the doctor got the liquid and rubbed it onto her stomach. Laxus was watching intently just in case something happened to his mate. The doctor then started to use the ultrasound as an image of the baby showed up on the screen. "I'll be back in a minute" she spoke and went into the back. 

Laxus seemed very anxious as he stared at the doorway that the doctor had gone through. (Y/N) rolled her eyes and grabbed onto Laxus' hand to comfort him. The doctor soon returned with a file of documents. "Don't worry. Everything is fine. Do you want to know the gender" She asked, looking at the couple.

(Y/N) looked at Laxus who nodded. "Yeah, we'd like to know" (Y/n) spoke as the doctor smiled. "Your having a girl" she smiled as Laxus looked thoughtful. "I guess we don't really have any living female's in the family beside (Y/N)" he thought aloud as he put a hand on his chin. (Y/N) raised her hand and hit him playfully on the head before heading home


	28. The birth

Laxus' pov

I sat on the couch, bored as (Y/n) slept upstairs. I watched the TV when I heard a loud thump from upstairs. I stood up and walked upstairs to check up on (Y/n). "Hey (Y/n), are you alright" I asked, pushing open the door.

I spotted that she wasn't in the bed and the covers had fallen off the bed. I quickly rushed around the bed to see (Y/N) on the floor, looking like she was in pain. "(Y/n) what's wrong" I asked in panic. "The........ Baby............ I think she's coming" (Y/n) replied through gasps of pain. 

"What. Right now. I'll call Wendy" I spoke and rushed to the lacrima. I grabbed it and dialled the guild. "Hello. Laxus what's wrong" Mira asked after answering. "I need Wendy. (Y/n) just went into labor" I explained. "I'll send her over" Mira spoke before hanging up. 

I rushed back upstairs and helped (Y/n) into the bed as she let out pained gasps. "Don't worry. Wendy will be here soon" I told her as she nodded but didn't say anything. I went down stairs when the doorbell rang and opened the door. (Note: Wendy took over an hour to get to Laxus' house because she had to get some stuff(information), ask where to go, go there and run for a long time or fly with Carla who could only go so fast so hope that clears up any confusions. I was just a little lazy when writing this and missed that out)

Wendy was standing in the doorway with Carla flying me to to her. "Where is she" Wendy asked as I led her upstairs. (Y/n) seemed to be in even more pain and I heard Rainbow speak sleepily.

"Rainbow asks what's going on" she asked through a yawn. "(Y/N) is going into labour" Wendy replied who was now trying to calm her down. "Really" she spoke in shock, fully awake now. To be honest that's the first time she's said something without her name first.

"Laxus. I need warm water and towels stated" Wendy ordered. I rushed down the stairs and grabbed towels and a tub of warm water before going back upstairs. Wendy seemed to be doing a rather good job in helping calm (Y/n) down.

"OK (Y/n). When I say so your going to have to push as much as you can" Wendy explained. I saw (Y/n) nod before Wendy turned to me. "Laxus, your going to want to look away but try to help encourage her" Wendy explained.

I nodded as I held onto (Y/n)'s as she let out a pained scream. "Rainbow, Carla. I' my going to need you to be ready to help warm the baby up" Wendy explained as the two exceeds nodded.

"OK (Y/n). Are you ready" Wendy asked as (Y/n) nodded. "OK you need to start pushing" Wendy ordered. (Y/n) was now letting out even more pained screams and was currently crushing my hand.

After a few minutes I heard the sound of a baby crying and saw Wendy helping the exceeds splash warm water on it. Wendy then stood and used her magic to check for any problems. "Alright, everything is good. Nothing bad happened" Wendy smiled as she started to clean up.

After cleaning up, she handed (Y/n) our daughter who was wrapped up in a bath towel. "I'll leave you two alone"She spoke as the three left the room. "She's beautiful. Just like her mother" I commented, looking down at the small child. She had a mix of blond and (H/c) hair(unless your hair is blond then it's just blond)

(I'm just going to name the child instead of doing (D/n) all the time)

She had (E/c) eyes as she gave a large yawn. "What should we call her" I asked. "What about......... Rose" (Y/n) asked. "I like it. Rose Dreyar" I commented before hearing a change in (Y/n) 's breathing.

I looked over and noticed that she had fallen asleep on my shoulder with Rose still in her arms. "Sleep well you two" I whispered and made sure they were comfy before leaving the room.


	29. Rose meets the guild

(Y/n)'s pov

I walked towards the guild hall, Rose in my arms as she giggled happily, fiddling about with the necklace that I received from Celest. I smiled down at her as she tried to out it in her mouth but I stopped her incase she had my magic and broke it or she just chocked on it.

She looked up at me with her (E/c) eyes before sneezing in a cute way. I ruffled her hair as she looked back up at me. We walked up to the guild hall as I pushed the door open to be greeted with a Fucking table. I ducked as the table tumbled down into the streets of Magnolia, yells following it.

I narrowed my eyes and flared at the people in the guild. Natsu and Gray who were the ones fighting looked at me and gave me sheepish smiles once they noticed Rose in the baby harness. "Don't kill us please" they both begged and went to hide as attention was drawn to me.

Instantly Erza was in front of me and cooing over Rose who blinked in confusion. She looked back up at me with a confused look. I smiled and placed her gently on one of the tables as the others were having a look and saying how cute she was and stuff.

Rose was currently wearing a pair of leggings and a top with a mini version of Laxus' coat. She seemed to be enjoying the attention as she looked around with a bit of a tilted head. Laxus walked over and sat down next to me, one arm over my shoulder when a voice could be heard. "Is that my great granddaughter" they called.

Everyone instantly cleared a path as Makarov walked forward and started looking at Rose. "First girl that was born into the family. Nice one Laxus" Makarov complemented, picking up Rose and tickling her as she giggled. "He really knows kids" I whispered to Laxus who commented.

???'s pov

I watched as everyone was crowding around the small blond and (H/c) haired girl as a smirk formed on my face. "She'll be perfect" I smirked, remaining in the shadows of the guild's roof. "You may have foiled my plans before but not this time" I smirked, glaring down at the baby.

***

(Y/n)'s pov

I was talking with the others about a few things when I heard a scream. I turned around and saw that Rainbow was panicking and instantly knew something bad had happened. "Rainbow. What's wrong" I asked in a worried voice. "Rose is gone. I can't find her" Rainbow replied in shock.

"We need to find her Laxus yelled before rushing out of the guild. I closely followed but couldn't pick up on any scents due to all the people that were walking around. I felt my heart sink at the fact that I had just lost my own daughter. What kind of mother am I if I can't even take care of my own daughter.

I felt tears threatening to fall when Laxus pulled me into a hug. "It's all right. It's not your fault. We'll find Rose" Laxus promised. I nodded, wiping tears from my eyes.


	30. Saving Rose

Laxus' pov

I sat in the guild hall as (Y/n) paced. It had been nearly a week since Rose had been taken and neither (Y/n) nor myself was able to sleep. Both of us were too worried about her and why wouldn't we. She isn't even 2 months old. She's way too young to be out I'm the world with some random stranger.

The entire guild had been helping us look for her but no one was able to find a single thing. Abruptly, the guild doors slammed open, almost breaking off the hinges. Rainbow stood there in her human form, one hand leaned against the doorway before she ran over. "Rainbow has found something" she explained as both (Y/n) and myself turned to face her. "Explain everything" I ordered while Rainbow nodded.

"Rainbow was walking through the the trees before coming across a tall male with dark black hair and a beard. He was talking about something to do with Fairy Tail and was holding Rose" Rainbow explained. "Wait did you say dark black hair with a beard" Makarov asked, looking up with shock in his eye. Who this was suddenly clicked with me after Makarov spoke.

"You mean that Ivan was the one who Took Rose" I growled, lightning covering my entire body as many hid under tables in fear. "That jerk. I should have known he wasn't done with us yet" Makarov hissed in annoyance. "Ivan. That's the guy you fought in the grand magic games isn't it" (Y/n) asked, turning to me. "Yes and he's the one who stole Rose" I replied.

"Ok. I'm sending a group to go get Rose. Laxus, (Y/n). Take the thunder legion and Rainbow and go after them" Makarov ordered. We all agreed and headed out, preparing to go up against Ivan and his guild.

***

We finally arrived at massive guild Hall surrounded by after a long time of walking. "How did you know where this place was Laxus" Evergreen asked, looking up at the guild hall that was perched on top of the rocks. "Ivan told me about it once. Even though I was about a teenager I still remember where he said it was" I replied before walking up to the door.

I applied pressure to the door and it didn't seem too hard since the door just creaked open. "Rainbow thinks that Ivan has something planned" Rainbow explained as we all stepped into the guild hall. "Right you are kitty" an all too familiar voice spoke as we all turned to the steps that led higher into the guild hall.

Standing there was Ivan and in his grasp was non other than (Y/n) and my self's daughter. "Rose" (Y/n) yelled, spotting the small infant in my father's clutches. "Give us back Rose and you won't be harmed" I growled. "What's wrong. Am I not allowed to see my own granddaughter" Ivan asked in an innocent voice. "Not when your evil enough to destroy her rightful guild and kidnap her" (Y/n) growled, stepping forward. "I won't stand for you kidnapping my daughter" she added before light surrounded her. "White dragon form" she yelled as her hair turned pure white and she was now wearing a white shirt with a pale white skirt and matching boots.

She ran forward, her fist glowing a bright white colour before going to punch Ivan who then dodged the attack before delivering a swift blow to (Y/n)'s neck, a slight crack being heard from the impact as I felt pain in the back of my neck. She staggered back and fell down the stairs.

I quickly caught her before she hit the ground and looked at her. She had turned into her sky form and was currently healing herself since a blue glow was surrounding her neck. "Yes. You picked a fine girl to be the mother of your child. Strong, intelligent. She could handle herself pretty well in a fight with that form ability she has" Ivan smirked.

"You aren't going to get away with kidnapping Laxus' and (Y/n) 's daughter" Freed finally spoke up, pointing his a unsheathed sword at Ivan. "You really think you scare me" Ivan chuckled in reply. "You ain't taken Rose. She's part of Fairy Tail. She doesn't belong to you" Bickslow retorted. "Yeah. Yeah" his babies added. "Scum like you doesn't deserve such a beautiful young lady" Evergreen added, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

I stood up and smirked. "What are you going to do now. It's 6 against 1" I pointed out while Ivan just narrowed his eyes. "I'm not just going to surrender" Ivan replied. I looked at the others who nodded before walking to stand next to me and (Y/n) who was getting up onto her feet. All of us started to build up magic energy before finally attacking.

"Dark écriture"  
"Fairy machine gun"  
"Baryon formation"  
"Memory make: Night of falling stars"  
"Lightning dragon roar"  
"Celestial dragon roar"

All of our attacks combined into one and went to Ivan as Freed quickly managed to get Rose before the attack hit. Ivan was sent back into the wall and fell onto the floor as Freed handed Rose to (Y/n). "Oh Rose. I'm so glad your safe" she coed, cradling the infant in her arms who tried to reach up to her mother's face with her tiny hands.

I smiled down at her before the 6 of us headed back to the guild to let everyone know that we got Rose back.

***

Let's just say that when we got back. Makarov had the guild throw a massive party to celebrate Rose's return. Rose of course had no idea what was going on but was definitely enjoying the attention from guild members during the party. Of course (Y/n) and I never left Rose's side during the entire party, even if people tried to encourage us. But I didn't care. I was with my wife and daughter and I couldn't be happier.


	31. Epilogue

No one's pov

5 years later

It has been 5 years since the events of the grand magic games as well as Tartarous and 4 years since Zeref and Acnologia were defeated. (Y/n) and Laxus had continued to help each other out in many situations and even managed to master a unison raid.

What Future Rogue had shown (Y/n) back 5 years ago was now of no concern to her. What ever future was destined for everyone that Future Rogue had seen was definitely not going to happen now. Rainbow had finally hooked up with Frosch and the two had a female exceed called Kayda. She had green fur and wore a purple dragon costume while also having Rainbow's eye colour and magic.

Many of the other members of the guild had gotten together. Lisanna and Bickslow had gotten together and so had Elfman and Evergreen. Freed had started dating some guy who wasn't part of a guild but the guy died at some point which left Freed to take care of his adopted daughter alone.

Rose had started to learn magic, having a mix of (Y/n) and Makarov's magic. Sadly Makarov had passed away about 5 months ago and Laxus had taken his place as guild master with (Y/n) as his helper. Of course Laxus had a lot of paper work to do since Team Natsu who had completed they're quest not only had to help fix everything they destroyed but also keep destroying everything else when on jobs and the guild has to pay for it..

The guild had quite a few new members including crime sorcerer who after having they're sins removed agreed to join Fairy Tail, all for different reasons.

Rose who was the oldest out of all the children in Fairy Tail was always telling off those who destroyed stuff. Prime examples being Nash and Nashi but there was no surprise there, the two are related to Natsu.

3 new S-class wizards had been made during this time as well. (Y/n) who was made S-class during the first trail since Ten round island vanished. Natsu who won the second trail and Gray who won the third trail, refusing to let Natsu show him up. Now everyone lived pretty happily now that there weren't too many strong threats.

Laxus was currently sitting in his office before the door opened to reveal (Y/n). She looked over at Laxus and smiled. "Hey, I brought you a sandwich since I figured you'd be hungry" she explained, placing a plate with a sandwich on top with some salad in a small bowl on the plate.

"Thanks. I am quite hungry" Laxus commented, grabbing the sandwich and taking a bite. (Y/n) looked and the papers and shook her head. "Let me guess. Team Natsu going on a rampage" she asked with a smile. "Anyone could have guessed that" Laxus rolled his eyes before the door was pushed open.

Rose walked in, holding something in her hand with Kayda on her head fast asleep. "Daddy, I made this for you" she smiled, placing the object on the table. It was a small, painted clay sculpture of two dragons, one a celestial dragon and one of a lightning dragon. "Thanks sweetheart. Its lovely" Laxus smiled, getting out of his chair and crouching down while rubbing her head.

"Dad. Don't do that" she complained, crossing her arms in a stroppy way. "No can do Princess. I will continue to do this even when you are in your 20's and have a boyfriend" Laxus replied as (Y/n) laughed. "Let's just hope you aren't like one of those dad's who gets pissed off when someone dates they're daughter" she chuckled as Laxus looked up at her. "Do you really expect me to do that" Laxus asked, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow in question. (Y/n) just rolled her eyes and picked up Rose causing Kayda to fall of and wake up but she used her area magic to stop herself from hitting the ground as she flouted in front of the two females.

"Well gotta go. I promised Lisanna that I would take care of the twins while she and Bickslow went on a job together" (Y/n) explained before leaving the room and walking down to Lisanna.

Laxus sighed and sat down at his desk again, looking over at a picture. In the picture, Makarov was in a wheelchair in the middle with Laxus on her left side and (Y/n) on his right who was holding a 2 year old Rose with Rainbow flying next to her, holding onto baby Kayda.

Laxus smiled and picked up the photo. "Bet your proud of the guild right old man" he smiled, looking at the picture of all of them together.

The end


End file.
